<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El Crush Angelical de Castiel. by ChicaLibroUvUr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871418">El Crush Angelical de Castiel.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr'>ChicaLibroUvUr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hush Hush Saga - Becca Fitzpatrick, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angelical Sex, Angels, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel and Patch Cipriano have a past together, Castiel has a Crush on Patch Cipriano, F/M, M/M, Patch Cipriano is Jev, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Canonical Character, somewhere in Season 12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fue entonces que aquel hombre sonrió de forma ladeada, una mueca un tanto arrogante que dejaba ver parte de su dentadura mientras un hoyuelo aparecía en su mejilla y sus ojos brillaban como obsidianas.</p><p>— ¡Castiel! ¡Qué sorpresa!—saludó con entusiasmo.</p><p>Su voz sonaba un tanto más personal ahora, más real.</p><p>Apenas aquel hombre terminó de hablar Castiel soltó un chillido que intentó evitar apretando los labios. No obstante, varias de las bombillas en aquella casa explotaron sumiéndolos en una oscuridad media mientras el fuego en la chimenea era lo único que iluminaba haciendo que las escasas plumas de Castiel se tiñeran de un rosa más profundo dando paso al rojo mientras sus mejillas se apresuraban a imitarlas.</p><p>—Ho-hola Jev.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Patch Cipriano, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Patch Cipriano/Nora Grey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniAlien_26/gifts">MiniAlien_26</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hace meses mi beta bb sugirió que si Charlie le enseñara los libros de Hush Hush a Cass seguramente tendría un crush con Patch así que le dije "y si ellos realmente hubieran tenido algo en el cielo?" y salió esta historia donde mi yo de adolescente y mi yo de adulta colisionaron</p><p>Es un one shot en sí pero como es muy largo lo dividí en varias partes para más placer uwu okno</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>El cielo se encontraba tranquilo después de las cosas que les habían ocurrido, si bien eran notorias las faltas poco podían hacer para compensarlas, después de todo habían visto a sus hermanos caer después de desafiar lo dictaminado por Padre. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Castiel, un soldado de las tropas celestiales, se mantenía echado en una nube mientras contemplaba fijamente a uno de los arcángeles que supervisaban el trabajo; éste miró en su dirección haciendo que sus plumas se agitaran con violencia mientras una sonrisa ladina le decoraba el rostro. Las plumas de aquel arcángel eran tan negras como la noche misma brillando débilmente como si de rocío sobre las nubes se tratara, su cabello era tan negro como su plumaje al igual que sus ojos, su piel tenía ese tono similar a la tierra pero un poco más claro, los humanos le llamarían canela pero no estaba seguro, Castiel consideraba que su piel era mucho más clara que esa tal canela.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su nombre era Jev y en torno a su cuello poseía un collar que distinguía a cierto grupo de arcángeles. Cuando él se encontraba cerca, a Castiel se le olvidaba por completo lo que se supone que hacía, sus plumas, de un bonito azul profundo, se coloreaban de rosa y eran agitadas con violencia sin importar cuánto intentara calmarlas. Ese era uno de esos momentos mientras los ojos de Jev lo miraban fijamente y le sonreía, saludándolo en un intento de alentarlo a acercarse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Castiel sólo atinó a enterrar el rostro en la nube intentando pasar desapercibido, escondiéndose entre esa textura algodonosa de aquella cosa mientras desplegaba sus alas y sólo se convertía en un manchón rosado, purpura y azul sobre un pedazo de cielo que intentaba mantenerse oculto del bochorno que estaba pasando. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A lo lejos escuchó la risa de Jev, era tan sedosa y profunda que se atrevió a mirar a hurtadillas encontrando al arcángel reír entre dientes mientras negaba con la cabeza y se inclinaba a ayudar a un ángel con lo que fuera que hiciera, mirando de nuevo de reojo hacia la dirección de Castiel mientras éste volvía a su escondite.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Luces realmente patético, Cassie—hablaron a su lado con burla haciéndolo suspirar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Es muy guapo, ¿no lo crees?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Castiel giró colocando su espalda sobre la nube y miró hacia arriba encontrándose con su hermano mayor, el arcángel Gabriel; éste poseía dos pares de alas doradas en su espalda y en lugar de lucir los pantalones a la cadera como Jev, usaba una toga y no portaba el collar sino su cuerno, ¿o era trompeta? Castiel no lo recordaba pero tampoco le importaba en ese momento sino que se quedó ahí recostado con las alas tiñéndose de rosado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No era la primera vez que Gabriel encontraba de esa manera a su hermanito, Castiel realmente se ponía así, sino es que peor, cuando Jev se encontraba cerca lo cuál había sido un conflicto durante la guerra; Jev estuvo trabajando con el escuadrón de Castiel y, aunque éste era un excelente soldado, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasó gritando indicaciones con las alas rosas apenas sus ojos se encontraban con los del arcángel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No es mi tipo, realmente—aclaró Gabriel mirando con interés hacia donde se encontraba Jev mientras se sentaba junto a Castiel—De todas formas, ¿has pensado en acercarte y preguntarle si quiere explorar el cielo contigo? Haré que Joshua les deje entrar al jardín—Castiel lo miró alarmado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No, no es posible, Gabriel. Él es un arcángel y esas cosas no están permitidas para ellos, lo sabes—Castiel negó furiosamente con la cabeza antes de volver a girar y contemplar al moreno que parecía entretenido con un pequeño objeto—Además, sale con Dabria.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tal nombre hizo que Gabriel arrugara la nariz. Dabria, el arcángel de la muerte y una auténtica pesadilla. Si bien los demás arcángeles aprobaban aquella relación él podía notar que Jev sólo la sobrellevaba y la tipa no soportaba a Castiel, siempre iba molestándolo o dándole más tareas que al resto cuando Cassie rondaba cerca de Jev.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los problemas amorosos en el cielo no eran muy comunes y la mayoría del tiempo eran ignorados, no todos los ángeles podían expresar tales sentimientos y a algunos se les condenaba por eso; los de alto mando creían que si un ángel expresaba demasiadas emociones entonces no era eficiente para sus tareas celestiales lo que hacía que muchos de ellos permanecieran al margen, prefirieran ocultar lo que sentían hasta que desapareciera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Castiel era uno de ellos, se esforzaba en ser el soldado perfecto, mantenía ocultas sus emociones hasta que dejaban de importar pero…pero pareciera que un Cupido flechó accidentalmente a Castiel cuando Jev pasaba y no parecía rendirse con él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Si te sirve de consuelo—susurró Gabriel de manera confidencial haciendo que Castiel lo mirara con interés—Yo creo que eres más bonito que Dabria.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ante aquello Castiel sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se levantaba, volviendo a tener todo su plumaje de ese bonito azul tan profundo que podría pasar por negro si no fuera por la luz. Se limpió la vestimenta deshaciéndose de los rastros de nubes y decidió que era momento de seguir con sus labores.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Tengo que ir con Mirabel y Benjamín a atender unas cosas—murmuró distraído despidiéndose de su hermano—Y será mejor que lo haga antes de que vuelva a distraerme.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Sí, prometo hacerte una pintura de Jev para cuando vuelvas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Castiel sonrió mirando, por un segundo más, a Jev antes de irse, contemplando cómo un ángel con esos tonos podía parecer tan hermoso rodeado de tanta blancura; Jev le recordaba a Castiel a las tormentas, a esas nubes negras y grisáceas que a veces predominaban en el cielo y descargaban la lluvia sobre todos en la tierra; su cabello revuelto por la brisa era similar a un huracán y cuando peleaba hacía que cualquiera se le quedara observando, maravillados con cada movimiento tan delicado y suave a la par que letal. Castiel solía creer que Jev, a pesar de ser un arcángel, bien podría ser la personificación celestial de desastre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando Castiel desapareció y Gabriel se aburrió de estar ahí, Jev miró hacia donde había estado el pequeño ángel que le observaba con las plumas rosadas siempre que se lo encontraba. Sonrió enternecido sacudiendo la cabeza, preguntándose cuándo Castiel decidiría preguntarle si querían ir juntos al jardín de Joshua, tal y como había sugerido Gabriel.</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>—Hay un caso en Coldwater, Maine—anunció Sam mirando el monitor mientras frente a él Dean y Cass jugaban a construir un castillo de naipes con una baraja que el mayor había encontrado—Según los reportes, las víctimas están con los órganos licuados y sin ojos.</p><p>—Me suena a ángel—murmuró distraído Dean mientras le daba una carta a Cass y éste la apilaba con cuidado de no tirar el resto.</p><p>—Eso parece ser—asintió Sam sin dejar de mirar la computadora—Si no fuera por los reportes de un olor a huevo podrido en la casa de cada persona asesinada.</p><p>— ¿Crees que se trataban de demonios?—preguntó Dean.</p><p>Miró a su hermano un momento antes de seguir concentrado en lo que hacía con Castiel, haciendo que Sam les prestara la suficiente atención para adivinar que aquel par no estaba escuchándolo del todo. Castiel parecía más concentrado en colocar las cartas mientras Dean se las pasaba que en el hecho de un ángel asesinando a lo que bien podrían ser demonios.</p><p>— ¿Qué se supone que hacen?—cuestionó Sam ignorando la pregunta de Dean.</p><p>—Un castillo de naipes—informó Cass como si no fuera obvio antes de fruncir el ceño— ¿Dijiste Coldwater, Maine?—preguntó, mirando por un costado del castillo a Sam.</p><p>—Sí, en Portland, ¿por qué?</p><p>Castiel se quedó pensativo durante un segundo, mirando fijamente las cartas mientras Dean lo miraba a él con una ceja enarcada esperando a que aclarara. Ellos habían manejado varios casos en Portland pero no ninguno que especificara ese lugar, en realidad Dean no recordaba haberlo escuchado con anterioridad.</p><p>Cass, sin embargo, parecía muy metido en lo que fuera que pensara sintiendo que ya había escuchado ese nombre pero no podía recordar bajo qué contexto lo cual era extraño, él tenía una excelente memoria desde el principio de los tiempos.</p><p>—Creo que ya he escuchado de ese lugar—susurró Castiel, pensativo, mientras se sentaba y se cruzaba de brazos.</p><p>— ¿Trabajaste en un caso sin nosotros ahí?—cuestionó Dean, con interés, girando el cuerpo hacia él y golpeando levemente su pierna con la propia.</p><p>—No estoy seguro—aclaró Castiel sacudiendo la cabeza—No importa, ya me acordaré—Cass le sonrió a Dean para tranquilizarlo—Un ángel cazando demonios, no creo que sea buena idea.</p><p>—Entonces será mejor que salgamos para allá—solucionó Sam cerrando su computadora—Iré preparando las cosas.</p><p>Ambos, Dean y Cass, miraron a Sam salir de la biblioteca antes de mirarse entre ellos, acercándose el uno al otro como si fueran a compartir un secreto que no querían que fuera escuchado a pesar de encontrarse completamente solos.</p><p>Hace unas semanas que ambos estaban saliendo, o algo por el estilo. Había comenzado con una salida a un bar sin Sam, riendo y disfrutando del momento incluso cuando estuvieron en el impala; Dean se había estacionado en un campo y habían salido a disfrutar de la noche durante un momento:</p><p><em>—Cinco minutos—</em>había dicho Dean mientras ambos miraban las estrellas—<em>Cinco minutos antes de que volvamos a casa.</em></p><p>Cass recordaba haber sido él quien miró al cazador, recordaba que fue Dean quien se acercó pero no recordaba cuál de los dos había comenzado el beso y, desde entonces, tenían pequeños momentos lejos de Sam donde podrían aparentar que eran dos tipos normales disfrutando el rato.</p><p>A veces iban a comer, aunque sólo fuera Dean el que comiera, a veces iban al cine a ver películas de las cuales el cazador se quejaría después. A veces sólo estaban en el impala escuchando música y besándose ocasionalmente, en especial cuando Dean sólo quería escuchar la canción y no cantarla.</p><p>— ¿De dónde crees que hayas escuchado de Coldwater?—cuestionó Dean en un susurro mientras alzaba la mano y acariciaba la mejilla de Cass.</p><p>—No lo sé—confesó el ángel suspirando—Quizá fue en una conversación casual—frunció el ceño—No creo que sea importante.</p><p>Dean asintió; miró sobre su hombro un momento, asegurándose de que seguían igual de solos, antes de inclinarse y presionar sus labios contra los de Cass, ambos ahogando un suspiro de satisfacción al encontrarse con la boca del otro. Castiel se inclinó hacia él buscando aquel beso, alzando las manos y colocándolas sobre los brazos de Dean, dándole ligeros apretones mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un costado y ambos profundizaban aquel contacto.</p><p>El cazador deslizó la mano con la que acariciaba la mejilla de Cass por su cuello, de manera lenta y acompasada sintiendo el pulso del ángel acelerarse, fue bajando hasta llegar a la corbata, tomándola con su puño y tirando de ella para acercarlo a él, disfrutando del leve sabor que Cass tenía luego de que Dean le convenciera de comerse unos chocolates, saboreando el caramelo en su boca mientras su propia respiración se aceleraba y su corazón parecía explotar en cualquier momento.</p><p>El suave susurro que hicieron las cartas al derrumbarse delató el aleteo de Castiel ante lo que experimentaba cuando besaba a Dean sabiendo que las pocas plumas que aún conservaba seguramente eran tan rosadas que bien podrían clasificarse como rojas. Su gracia bullía en sus venas de manera tan cálida que temía explotar, sus manos se movían ansiosas por los brazos de Dean mientras ambos permanecían inclinados sobre el otro a punto de elegir quien era el que se levantaba e iba al regazo del contrario.</p><p>—Oigan, chicos.</p><p>Al escuchar a Sam acercarse ambos se apartaron de golpe alejándose un buen tramo, mirando en direcciones opuestas mientras intentaban regular sus respiraciones. Sam venía observando su teléfono antes de mirarlos, encontrando a su hermano un tanto ruborizado y a Castiel con la corbata más aflojada de lo acostumbrado. Ambos lucían acalorados y sin aliento, como si hubieran estado corriendo un maratón.</p><p>— ¿Estaban discutiendo?—cuestionó Sam con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>— ¿Qué? No, para nada—Dean se levantó intentando despabilarse mientras se estiraba—Iré por mis cosas, ¿ibas a decir algo?</p><p>—Ham…que Gabriel dijo que tal vez solo eran ángeles y que nos alcanzaba allá—asintió Sam frunciendo el ceño— ¿Seguros que no estaban peleando? Se ven…</p><p>—Sí, no era nada—asintió Cass levantándose también—Iré por mis cosas también. ¿Nos vemos en el auto?</p><p>Sin darle tiempo de decir más a Sam, ambos se fueron en direcciones opuestas de manera apresurada, como si a ambos les importara el caso que hasta hace sólo unos instantes estaban ignorando.</p><p> Sam sólo los miró en silencio tan confundido que comenzó a preocuparse, miró fijamente la mesa encontrando el puñado de cartas sin forma que antes habían estado conformando un castillo de naipes decidiendo que su hermano y Cass le habían mentido.</p><p>Sin duda ambos estuvieron peleando.</p><p>…</p><p>Una ligera llovizna fue lo que les dio la bienvenida cuando llegaron a Coldwater y no solo eso, sino también la niebla que hacía de la carretera algo un tanto espeluznante, Dean como que esperaba que una silueta encapuchada se apareciera en medio del camino con tal de cerrarles el paso haciendo que el auto se desviara y ellos se estrellaran en un árbol. Sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir pero era lo único en lo que pensaban.</p><p>Dean se detuvo en una intersección con semáforo en medio de la nada por la carretera Hawthorne, no era precisamente el área más concurrida de todas, en realidad conforme más conducían hacia aquel lugar, más escaseaban las casas.</p><p>Venían de la comisaría con la noticia de que, después de todos los asesinatos, una joven mujer de unos 24 años había sido secuestrada en el estacionamiento de la biblioteca dejando un leve aroma a huevo podrido y el cuerpo del vigilante con los órganos licuados y sin ojos; el inspector Basso poco había dicho al respecto mientras alegaba que aquello no incluía al FBI pero se las habían apañado, claro que aquel inspector se había comportado tremendamente hostil con Castiel haciendo que Dean no diera su mejor impresión, amenazando incluso con arrebatarle el caso dado que entraba en su jurisdicción…también había hecho que llamaran a Gabriel para confirmación.</p><p>En ese momento se dirigían a la casa de la chica secuestrada; su nombre era Nora Grey, vivía con su novio en la casa que había sido el hogar de la chica desde su infancia, su madre se había mudado a Nueva York debido a su trabajo y la chica se había quedado en casa.</p><p>Según el informe, ella ya había sido secuestrada hace unos años, cuando apenas iba a cumplir 17, y había vuelto con pérdida parcial de memoria. Dean había hecho una alocada teoría sobre que su novio quizá era un demonio, Cass le había regañado diciendo que eso no era posible y que tal vez su madre había hecho un trato con algún demonio. Sam los riñó sentenciando que no podían especular nada hasta al menos haber observado la vivienda de la víctima.</p><p>— ¿Quién carajos vive tan lejos de la civilización?—gruñó Dean avanzando por aquella intersección sintiéndose rodeado de árboles y neblina—Si somos honestos, vivir tan lejos pudo ser escenario perfecto para cosas no-naturales.</p><p>— ¿Hablas de que viven alejados porque quizá hagan pactos o algo así?—cuestionó Sam, mirándolo de reojo mientras detrás de él Castiel ponía los ojos en blanco—Muchas personas agradecen la privacidad.</p><p>—Sí pero ¿tanta?—gruñó Dean señalando con una mano todos los árboles que flaqueaban el camino—Vamos, ¿por qué necesitarían tanta privacidad?</p><p>—Ustedes viven en un búnker—señaló Castiel desde el asiento trasero, mirando con el ceño fruncido la nuca de Dean.</p><p>—Nosotros sí que hacemos cosas ilegales, Cass.</p><p>Dean, por el espejo retrovisor, le guiñó un ojo haciéndolo rodar los ojos mientras una pequeña sonrisa decoraba sus labios, sintiendo como su plumaje se calentaba y seguramente comenzaba teñirse de rosa de nuevo. Cuando Dean se encontraba cerca era imposible que su plumaje se mantuviera azul.</p><p>Eso le recordaba otro tiempo a Cass, uno donde se escondía en las nubes sintiéndose avergonzado por los ojos tan oscuros de un arcángel que lo miraban con picardía y una sonrisa ladeada que podría erizar las plumas de cualquiera. Era extraño nada más haberse sentido de esa manera dos veces en toda su existencia, bueno era más de lo que cualquier otro ángel pudiera tener pero aún así era extraño, como si Castiel no pudiera sentir nada si no era por un determinado tipo de individuos.</p><p>Aunque también estaba Meg, ella no llegó a poner sus plumas rosas pero sí que las alborotaba.</p><p>Cass suspiró mirando fijamente por la ventana, siendo ajeno al escrutinio de Dean que comenzaba a temer que algo estuviera molestándole, tenía esa mirada de añoranza en sus ojos, como si extrañara algo que se le fue arrebatado haciendo que Dean volviera a cuestionarse cuántas cosas no había perdido el ángel desde que estaba con ellos. Claro que sabía de algunas pero ¿y de aquellas que Cass no le decía? ¿Habría perdido algo mucho más valioso de lo que Dean ya sabía?</p><p>Pronto comenzaron a divisar una casa alzarse de entre los árboles hasta hacer notar el porche. Tenía un aspecto vitoriano de esas que solías ver en una película de terror donde una mujer de aspecto sombrío se asomaba entre los ventanales; Dean estaba seguro que infinidad de casas como aquella habían protagonizado el caso de un fantasma en más de una ocasión. Lucía bonita, en realidad, lucía como algo cara de mantener pero bonita después de todo, y algo terrorífica.</p><p>Dean se estacionó en el camino de entrada y los tres salieron mirando a su alrededor, sintiendo como la niebla parecía predominar en aquel lugar de manera realmente escalofriante. Cass arrugó la nariz mientras se estremecía ligeramente, apresurando a dirigirse hacia un lado de Dean mientras caminaban por el porche de madera que pareció crujir bajo el peso de Sam apenas colocó un pie sobre los escalones. Los arbustos se agitaron debido a una brisa sobresaltando a Dean, haciendo sonreír a Sam mientras Cass le miraba de manera burlesca.</p><p>—No estoy asustado—declaró el mayor de los Winchester.</p><p>—Sí, como no—se burló Castiel.</p><p>Dean lo miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras su hermano y él apresuraban a subir y llamar a la puerta. Cass, por el contrario, se distrajo mirando la construcción, dirigiéndose hacia un costado de la casa mientras sentía su ser celestial vibrar en alerta, distinguiendo las protecciones que parecían emanar de aquel lugar apenas se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca. Era claro que no esperaba aquello.</p><p>Había varias razones por las que una persona viviría alejada de su comunidad; unas preferían la privacidad y la quietud que una casa alejada de los suburbios podía brindar. El hecho de tener protecciones contra ángeles, y algunas contra demonios, volvía más extraño el asunto haciendo que Castiel se preguntara si Dean no estaba tan errado con sus suposiciones. Las protecciones no harían que Castiel se debilitara, en realidad sólo eran como si intentaran mantener oculta aquella propiedad pero no protegida, claro que no.</p><p>Extrajo su espada ángel de la gabardina y se dirigió presuroso de nuevo a la puerta, esperando encontrar aún a los Winchester ahí pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas, nunca lo eran; la puerta se encontraba entornada en señal de que no había sido bien cerrada hace unos momentos, toda la gracia de Cass bullía ante la idea de que Dean pudiera ser herido de gravedad y él no estuviera para cuidarlo, lejanamente se preocupaba de Sam pero no demasiado, sabía que estando bajo el ala protectora de Gabriel poco podían hacerle.</p><p>Se apresuró a subir los escalones sin intentar ser discreto, sintiendo sus alas agitarse de manera violenta y no por la emoción como solía suceder últimamente. Sus ojos se encendieron como dos luces azuladas mientras se adentraba a la casa y buscaba con desesperación a Dean, manteniendo su espada en lo alto, listo para enfrentar cualquier cosa con la que fuera a encontrarse, suplicando no llegar demasiado tarde.</p><p>Las voces se escuchaban a un costado del recibidor haciendo que Cass se dirigiera de un par de zancadas a esa dirección, quedándose en la entrada de una bonita sala rustica con chimenea y muebles con aspecto antiguo. Dean y Sam se encontraban sentados en el sofá grande mientras junto a ellos, de pie junto a una chimenea encendida cuyo fuego parecía crepitar de manera constante en un intento de mantener el calor en aquella habitación, se encontraba un hombre de no más de 25 años, quizá 28.</p><p>Cuando Castiel apareció, aquel grupo alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, frunciendo el ceño ante su repentina entrada. Cass se aseguró de que Dean estuviera bien y completo.</p><p>Bueno, en realidad lo hizo fugazmente porque su entera atención estaba en el hombre frente a ellos; su cabello era tan oscuro que sólo era equiparable con la noche, caía de manera desordenada por sus hombros, era un poco más corto que el de Sam y más rulozo; sus pómulos eran afilados y su piel era de un tono similar a la cocoa con leche, ¿por qué habían dicho canela? No, la canela era más rojiza y el tono de aquel hombre era cremoso, suave, como el chocolate; era alto y desgarbado, fornido hasta cierto punto y sus brazos se encontraban cruzados sobre su pecho mientras sus ojos miraban a Castiel con el ceño fruncido, aligerando un poco su expresión que delataba preocupación por una de sorpresa y un poco de euforia.</p><p>Castiel sintió que se encogía cuando se concentró en sus ojos, parecían dos cuencas vacías desde aquella distancia, tan oscuros y profundos como dos agujeros negros en el espacio dispuestos a succionarte hasta hacerte desaparecer en sus profundidades volviéndote parte de ellos; los ojos de Cass dejaron de brillar, la espada resbaló de su mano rebotando con un suave sonido metálico en el suelo rompiendo el silencio, sintió sus alas encogerse en sus omoplatos como si quisiera hacerse un ovillo.</p><p>Sabía que eran de color rosa, de un rosa tan intenso que se combinaba con el azul dando algunas tonalidades purpuras; sabía que lucía intimidado y nervioso, quizá un poco avergonzado, o muy avergonzado.</p><p>Fue entonces que aquel hombre sonrió de forma ladeada, una mueca un tanto arrogante que dejaba ver parte de su dentadura mientras un hoyuelo aparecía en su mejilla y sus ojos brillaban como obsidianas.</p><p>— ¡Castiel! ¡Qué sorpresa!—saludó con entusiasmo.</p><p>Su voz sonaba un tanto más personal ahora, más real.</p><p>Apenas aquel hombre terminó de hablar Castiel soltó un chillido que intentó evitar apretando los labios. No obstante, varias de las bombillas en aquella casa explotaron sumiéndolos en una oscuridad media mientras el fuego en la chimenea era lo único que iluminaba haciendo que las escasas plumas de Castiel se tiñeran de un rosa más profundo dando paso al rojo mientras sus mejillas se apresuraban a imitarlas.</p><p>—Ho-hola Jev.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Castiel estaba aburrido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No había mucho que hacer en esos tiempos en el cielo; algunos tenían tareas, otros eran mandados a expediciones a la tierra pero la gran mayoría sólo estaban aburridos, muy aburridos. Paseaban y jugaban con otros, se sentaban a charlar y a contar estrellas, algunos incluso se ponían a alinearlas para luego juntar los puntos creando siluetas de algún animal o cosa pero otros, como Castiel, tan sólo estaban echados en una nube dejando que ésta los llevara a alguna parte mientras pensaban en nada en específico.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El pequeño ángel de plumas azules se encontraba haciendo figuras con pequeños pedazos de nube, algunas veces eran flores y otras sólo eran cosas sin forma que colocaba a su lado antes de volver a intentarlo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No había mucho que hacer, había terminado sus deberes y Zacarías ya le había dicho que podría tomarse un descanso antes de mandar a su escuadrón a una misión pero era tan aburrido no tener nada que hacer; hacía un tiempo que no miraba a Gabriel por ahí y cuando preguntaba sólo le decían que estaba ocupado, Benjamín y Balthazar se encontraban entretenidos en alguna parte, Mirabel e Ishim no eran muy agradables para pasar el rato, el resto de sus hermanos sólo estaban ocupados en sus asuntos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Castiel suspiró mirando la rosa que había hecho con la nube, sonriendo al encontrarla demasiado bonita, colocando un dedo sobre ella y dejando que su gracia tiñera la nube de rosa para darle un poco de color.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No estoy seguro de si las nubes son para eso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La voz a su costado lo sobresaltó, mirando culpable en esa dirección antes de que sus alas comenzaran a teñirse de rosa y se agitaran violentamente ante la compañía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Hola, Jev—saludó sonriendo antes de apartar la mirada—Yo sólo…estaba…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Descuida, no le diré a nadie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jev le guiñó un ojo haciendo que Castiel se atragantara con sus palabras y asintiera, decidiendo que lo más sensato era mantener silencio ante eso. Miraba su regazo de manera ansiosa cuestionándose por qué Jev estaba ahí con él y no con el resto de los arcángeles o, mejor, ¿por qué no estaba con Dabria? Ponía terriblemente nervioso a Castiel si se encontraba con él a solas, procuraba evitarlo todo el tiempo para no delatarse de esa manera tan vergonzosa pero era imposible cuando a donde sea que volteara éste estaba ahí sonriendo y brillando como la noche.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jev, sin esperar invitación, se sentó cuidadosamente junto a Castiel dejando que sus alas rozaran a las del ángel en una suave caricia donde sintió las plumas de éste vibrar ante aquel gesto. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aquel pequeño ser celestial le causaba interés, siempre que lo miraba parecía querer acercarse pero cuando Jev lo hacía se iba corriendo alegando tener prisa; Castiel no era un ángel muy sociable, lo había notado después de un tiempo. El único arcángel que se le acercaba lo suficiente, y solo para pasar el rato, había sido Gabriel pero éste se había ido hace un tiempo, haciéndole prometer a Jev que cuidaría de Castiel y evitara que cualquiera le hiciera algo:</em>
</p><p>—Cassie suele ser muy ingenuo en ocasiones—<em>había dicho Gabriel</em>—Además, pareces gustarle. Deberías de conseguir algo mejor que Dabria.</p><p>
  <em>Claro que esa declaración, en su momento, le había dado risa pero ahora no parecía tan mala idea, en especial cuando las tentaciones comenzaban a parecer encantadoras y no prohibidas, Rixon ya le había dicho que era mejor que buscara otra cosa que los distrajera, claro que Anael estuvo encantada de distraer a Rixon pero ¿y a él? Dabria se encontraba ocupada gran parte del tiempo con eso de administrar los nombres de quién muere y quién no, apenas si la veía pero Jev sabía que lo que sentía por ella no era ni cercano al amor que los humanos sentían.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era por eso que había decidido acercarse a Castiel; tal vez el ángel sacara esas dudas de su cabeza, le hiciera sentir de manera diferente y evitara que siguiera bajando a la tierra a escondidas de los demás.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Esa es una bonita rosa—señaló Jev lo que Castiel mantenía en sus manos haciéndolo sonreír débilmente— ¿Me dejas verla?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No es la gran cosa—aclaró Castiel extendiéndosela—Estoy bastante aburrido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Yo también—asintió Jev mirando la flor de nube—No hay mucho qué hacer últimamente—le miró de reojo mientras Castiel hacía un sonido de afirmación—Dime, Cass, ¿qué haces en tu tiempo libre?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El ángel de ojos azules como estrellas frunció el ceño repitiendo aquel sobrenombre para sus adentros, sintiendo tan extraño que Castiel se resumiera a solo cuatro letras pero, peor aún, amando cada una de esas letras cuando Jev las decía que lo hacían sentir realmente entusiasmado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Mi nombre es Castiel—aclaró contemplándolo con confusión.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Lo sé—asintió Jev riendo un poco nervioso, la mirada de aquel ángel era tan profunda que causaba escalofríos—Es sólo que Castiel es muy largo ¿no lo crees? Y Gabriel te llama Cassie pero no…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Odio cuando me llama Cassie—asintió Castiel arrugando la nariz.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Cass suena bien, ¿no crees?—insistió haciéndolo sonreír—No le quita nada a tu nombre—Castiel abrió la boca, queriendo aclarar que en realidad sí le quitaba la mitad del nombre, pero Jev no lo dejó hablar—A mí me gusta ver a los humanos cuando no hay nada qué hacer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aquella declaración hizo que Castiel se olvidara por completo del asunto de su nombre contemplando de una manera diferente a Jev; al ser un soldado no se relacionaba mucho con los humanos a no ser que le mandaran a una misión a la tierra, le causaban interés pero a fin de cuentas no eran la gran cosa para él. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sabía que debía amarlos y cuidarlos sobre todas las cosas, que no debía cuestionar nada de lo que se le decía pero no conocía de nada al producto de su amor; conocía a los humanos malos, conocía las cosas incorrectas que ellos hacían pero no las buenas, no los veía relacionarse ni los veía hacer cualquier cosa que le dijera por qué los amaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los humanos eran para él un misterio, algo desconocido que sólo conocía por lo que le contaban, por lo que vio y por lo que Padre dijo; no era mucho, en realidad era casi nada pero era lo que tenía. No sabía nada de ellos, no sabía si eran buenos o malos en su mayoría, no conocía su sentir ni lo que tenían, Castiel solo sabía que los amaba porque tenía que hacerlo, era su obligación hacerlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿En serio?—cuestionó realmente interesado haciendo que Jev le mirara—No he visto muchos humanos, ¿cómo son ellos?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El brillo en los ojos de Castiel hizo que Jev se sintiera entusiasmado sin saber por qué. Poder expresarle a alguien su fascinación por la humanidad era una cosa nueva, Rixon lo entendía pero no le alentaba a hacerlo, a seguir admirándola, para él era más de tomar algo y luego hacer como si nada hubiera pasado pero Jev quería más que eso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quería más que seguir quedándose al margen, quería más que sólo contemplar a los humanos y preguntarse qué se sentiría estar en su lugar, tener lo que ellos tenían, sentir el tacto como ellos lo sentían. Se preguntaba tantas cosas, las anhelaba, y la sola idea de que quizá Castiel le comprendiera hacía que se sintiera consolado, entusiasmado de poder explicarse sabiendo que quizá no fuera a decirle que estaba mal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Son indescriptibles—declaró el arcángel extendiéndole una mano a Castiel— ¿Te gustaría verlos conmigo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Castiel miró la mano que se le ofrecía y volvió a mirar los ojos como obsidiana de aquel ser antes de sentir que sus alas revoloteaban asintiendo, colocando su mano contra la de Jev y dejando que éste lo guiara por el cielo hasta su lugar de espionaje, donde podía ver a los humanos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, manteniendo sujeto con fuerza a Cass mientras con la otra mano aún mantenía la pequeña rosa que el ángel había estado haciendo en una nube completamente aburrido.</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>—No puedo creer que estés aquí, hace siglos que no te veo, Cass.</p><p>—Sí, demasiado tiempo, ¿eh?</p><p>Castiel estaba abrazado del que se había presentado como Patch Cipriano a pesar de que el ángel le había llamado Jev. Ambos se soltaban, se miraban como si no pudieran creer que el otro estuviera ahí y volvían a abrazarse haciendo que Dean comenzara a crisparse. Había intentado atraer la atención desde que Cass había atravesado la puerta pero parecía que no existía, que ni él ni Sam estaban ahí y lo único que importaba eran ellos dos.</p><p>—Te ves bien—alabó Jev, al que a partir de ahora llamaremos Patch, mientras miraba a Castiel de arriba abajo—Casi no te reconozco pero ese tono de azul…—negó con la cabeza mientras reía, agitando unos cuantos mechones de su cabello—Ese azul es imposible de olvidar.</p><p>Castiel sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco ante aquella declaración mientras contemplaba entusiasmado a Jev, bueno Patch, ya le había dicho que ahora se llamaba Patch. Era un nombre extraño pero no iba a contradecirlo; Cass podría haberlo distinguido entre un millar de personas con los ojos vendados porque él seguía luciendo como la personificación celestial del desastre, seguía teniendo esa aura de nubes tormentosas mientras sus ojos seguían brillando como obsidianas.</p><p>Quizá lo que faltaban eran las alas, esas brillantes alas de plumaje negro cual carbón extendiéndose desde su espalda, pero a Castiel no le sorprendía no verlas. Después de todo había sido expulsado del cielo, como castigo te arrancaban las alas. Cass aún las conservaba porque él cayó, no fue expulsado, pero igual no podía volar.</p><p>—Luces diferente—señaló Castiel ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.</p><p>—Mira quien lo dice—se mofó Patch tomándolo de la barbilla, haciendo que detrás de ellos un cazador se tensara en su lugar—Te recordaba diferente, un poco más joven, ¿qué te pasó?</p><p>—Muchas cosas—suspiró Cass—Espero poder contarte en algún momento.</p><p>—Oh, Castiel, yo también tengo tanto que contarte—Patch volvió a abrazar a Castiel enterrando el rostro en su cabello—No esperé volverte a ver pero me alegra que no haya sido así.</p><p>Castiel se sintió ruborizar mientras abrazaba de vuelta al hombre.</p><p>Una parte de él no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo éste siguiera recordando su nombre y fuera capaz de reconocerlo, quería gritar de la emoción. Patch había sido como un todo cuando estuvieron juntos en el cielo, Castiel le adoró y le siguió hacia donde quisiera llevarlo dejando que le mostrara la creación de una manera diferente, ambos compartiendo tantas cosas, haciendo que Castiel se sintiera como la primera vez que lo miró entre las tropas celestiales.</p><p>Oh, se moría de ganas porque Gabriel llegara ya.</p><p>—Sí, sí, mucho abrazo ustedes dos—Dean apareció sin más tirando de Castiel y colocándose entre ambos— ¿Me pueden decir qué carajos pasa aquí?</p><p>—Jev…que diga, Patch y yo nos conocemos—aclaró Castiel sonriendo con entusiasmo mientras Dean le miraba con el ceño fruncido—Era un arcángel, Dean.</p><p>— ¿Era?—preguntó Sam mirándolo desde el sofá.</p><p>Patch se cruzó de brazos encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa, miraba de manera arrogante en dirección a Dean manteniendo esa sonrisa ladina en su rostro, sacando de quicio a aquel hombre mientras seguía manteniendo a Castiel detrás de él, como si ese fuera un impedimento para Patch si quería abrazar al ángel.</p><p>—Me arrancaron las alas y me echaron del cielo—aclaró como si no fuera de suma importancia mientras miraba de nuevo a Castiel—Ellos dijeron que eran del FBI, ¿debo suponer que no es así, Cass?</p><p>—Su nombre es Castiel—gruñó Dean con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>Ante eso Patch se rió entre dientes, enderezándose en toda su altura, sonriendo con satisfacción al notar que eran casi del mismo tamaño.</p><p>—Por favor—se burló—Yo le llamaba Cass mucho antes de que tu alma fuera creada.</p><p>Dean entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose repentinamente herido mientras detrás de él Castiel seguía mirando con ojos brillantes al sujeto frente a ellos; Sam enarcó las cejas sintiendo que estaban a nada de que su hermano se fuera a los golpes con el llamado Patch así que se levantó haciendo notar que no importaba qué tan indestructibles fueran los demás, Sam era el más alto en la habitación.</p><p>—Estamos investigando lo que sucede aquí—aclaró Castiel rodeando a Dean, colocándose cerca de Patch mientras lo observaba intentando aparentar seriedad— ¿Conoces a Nora Grey? ¿La chica que desapareció?</p><p>La arrogancia desapareció del rostro de Patch dando paso a la tristeza y la desesperación; lucía mayor ahora, como si todos los años que llevaba rondando la tierra comenzaran a cobrar factura mientras dejaba caer los hombros teniendo el peso del mundo sobre ellos; Cass observó como el brillo travieso en sus ojos se apagaba sintiendo que su interior se retorcía ante la penuria que cargaba. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro y lo apretó intentando consolarlo.</p><p>El ángel decidió que no había necesidad de que aclarara esa pregunta, lo que vio en aquel rostro le pareció demasiado familiar porque él lo había sentido en infinidad de ocasiones. Sabía lo que era sentir que cargabas el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros, lo que era tener esa tristeza y la desesperación de no saber absolutamente nada de esa persona, el temor de haberla perdido mientras tú seguías buscándola.</p><p>—Lo siento—susurró viéndose reflejado en los ojos de Patch.</p><p>Éste sonrió colocando una mano sobre la de Cass, apretándola mientras asentía, agradeciendo aquel consuelo que le había faltado durante ese tiempo. Basso lo tenía condicionado, alegando que ahora que era humano no podía ir y encargarse del problema él solo, le había pedido que confiara en él pero Basso seguía sin tener nada y cada maldito día que pasaba sin saber nada de Nora estaba volviéndolo loco.</p><p>—Gracias—susurró Patch asintiendo, mirándolo como si estuviera quemándose por dentro—No sé nada de ella, no me dejan participar y yo…</p><p>—Tranquilo—asintió Cass antes de mirar a los Winchester—Nora es la novia de Patch—aclaró haciendo que Dean se relajara mientras Sam asentía—Será mejor que nos sentemos.</p><p>—Sí, hablábamos de todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo.</p><p>Sam fue el primero en obedecer, sentándose de nuevo mientras tiraba de Dean para que le acompañara; Patch se quedó de pie frente a la chimenea volviendo a ser el mismo sujeto torturado que recibió a los Winchester cuando llegaron, luciendo un tanto sombrío tan sólo iluminado por el fuego en la chimenea; Castiel se colocó junto a los Winchester de pie junto al sofá, mirando con nerviosismo y algo de confusión a Patch mientras Dean se relajaba en el asiento, sintiendo el consuelo de tener a Cass junto a él.</p><p>—Nora trabaja en la biblioteca—aclaró Patch mirando fijamente a Castiel, como si nadie más existiera en la habitación, depositando en las manos de Castiel su esperanza de encontrarla—A veces voy por ella pero esa noche no pude, tenía una reunión con el inspector Basso sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo así que ella me dijo que iría sola—se paso la mano por el rostro de manera desesperada—Le dije que le mandaría un taxi pero ella insistió. Nora es…</p><p>Patch enmudeció mirando de manera insegura a Dean y a Sam; con total honestidad no sabía muy bien en quiénes podía confiar y en quienes no, después de Rixon se había vuelto un tanto más cerrado de lo que ya era.</p><p>Por regla general él mismo se encargaba de sus propios asuntos, los resolvía mucho antes de que alguien notara las consecuencias pero hace un tiempo que él había dejado de tener ese poder, esa fuerza que le hacía sentirse confiado y seguro de sí mismo y, sobre todo, ya no sólo se trataba de él sino de Nora y la sola idea de arriesgarla en un impulso de idiotez era inaceptable.</p><p>Ahora era humano, tenía una vida tranquila junto a la chica que amaba y las cosas de ángeles, nefilims y caídos las había dejado atrás. Se había terminado para él pero esas cosas parecían querer cobrar todo el daño que causó cuando era un caído y sólo renegaba ante el hecho de que todo le salía mal.</p><p>Ver a Castiel ahí de pie era como un consuelo; de entre todo lo malo que había hecho y le había ocurrido, Castiel era la única cosa buena que había tenido de verdad, mucho antes de perderlo todo. Era como si de una señal se tratara prometiéndole que las cosas iban a resultar bien para él, que todo iba a resultar bien.</p><p>— ¿Nora es qué?—cuestionó Dean con un poco de brusquedad lo que le ganó un golpe en la nuca de parte de Cass—Auch, lo siento. ¿Podrías decirnos qué es Nora?</p><p>Cass, al verlo titubear, suspiró relajando su postura, asintiendo en su dirección.</p><p>—Está bien, Patch—señaló Castiel haciéndolo dudar—Puedes confiar en ellos.</p><p>Patch, fiándose de la palabra de Castiel, asintió relajando su postura también, sintiendo que sus hombros caían laxos sobre sus costados y parte de él se escapaba de entre sus labios en un suspiro.</p><p>—Nora es un Nefilim—aclaró haciendo que Sam se sobresaltara.</p><p>—Un Nefilim es el hijo de un ángel y un humano—aclaró Sam hacia Dean al verlo confundido.</p><p>—Nora es hija de un Nefilim de primera generación y una humana—corrigió Patch mientras se recargaba sobre el hogar de la chimenea—Cualquiera puede confundirse, descuida—agitó una mano en el aire como si espantara una mosca antes de pasarela por el cabello—El asunto es que ha pasado un tiempo y no ha usado mucho su cosa de Nefilim, ni siquiera estamos seguros que funcione. Cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad no prestó juramento por lo que sigue envejeciendo como un humano haría normalmente.</p><p>—Los Nefilim suelen ofrecer sus cuerpos durante el Jeshván a los caídos—aclaró Castiel haciendo que ambos Winchester le miraran con interés—Cuando son expulsados del cielo se les arrancan las alas y son…encadenados en una forma sin llegar a sentir nada y en el Jeshván es la única oportunidad donde se les permite poseer un cuerpo, el de un Nefilim que haya prestado juramento, para poder disfrutar de las cosas humanas. Si bien nos mandaban a encargarnos de alguno, cuando ya han prestado juramento no los consideraban una amenaza.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no sabíamos nada de esto?—cuestionó Dean, sintiéndose terriblemente ofendido.</p><p>—Bueno, nunca se han relacionado con caídos—aclaró Castiel frunciendo el ceño—Y tampoco preguntaron así que no había caso con mencionarlo.</p><p>Dean lo dejo por la paz, sintiéndose demasiado molesto como para poder controlarse mientras Cass se preguntaba si había hecho algo incorrecto. Claro que poco tiempo tuvo para pensarlo, se concentró en Patch y lo triste que se veía sintiendo la necesidad de ir con él y abrazarlo; Cass sabía que con el aspecto que tenía podía lucir como el padre del hombre pero eso no evitaba que sintiera esa sensación abrumadora que siempre le había acompañado desde que conocía a Jev; era extraño sentirse así ¿después de cuánto? ¿Siglos?</p><p>Sus alas se tiñeron de rosa nuevamente, se sintió intimidado queriendo hacerse pequeño, volver a enterrar el rostro en una nube para pasar desapercibido ante esa mirada tan penetrante que Patch poseía. Se sentía como el ángel que se echaba en las nubes a hacer rosas sólo porque estaba aburrido, volvía a sentirse así después de tanto haciendo que una sonrisa nerviosa decorara su rostro y Patch, a pesar de responder las preguntas de Sam, la alcanzó a ver devolviéndosela en seguida.</p><p>Claro que aquel intercambio no pasó desapercibido para Dean.</p><p>…</p><p>—<em>Yo le llamaba Cass mucho antes de que tu alma fuera creada—</em>masculló Dean mientras miraba fijamente la forma en la que Cass y ese tal Patch se abrazaban—Es un odioso.</p><p>Sam, que tecleaba en su celular comenzando a preocuparse al no recibir una respuesta a su último mensaje, alzó la cabeza mirando a su hermano junto a él con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada; se veía tan enojado, como si un idiota le hubiera rayado la carrocería al impala. Sam enarcó las cejas y miró en la misma dirección que su hermano encontrando a Cass y Patch tomándose de las manos.</p><p>El menor de los Winchester ladeó la cabeza, interesado ante la imagen que tenía en frente mientras una pequeña sonrisa tiraba de sus labios. Castiel estaba sonriendo haciendo que su rostro se viera como el de un adolescente enamorado mientras, frente a él Patch, le contemplaba con el rostro ligeramente ladeado y parecía acariciar sus manos antes de apretarlas, asentía y sonreía ante lo que el ángel le decía, reían en ocasiones y en otras mantenían miradas serias y tristonas.</p><p>—Cass luce realmente contento—señaló Sam con una sonrisa haciendo que Dean bufara—Yo creo que fue muy amable en ofrecernos hospedaje en lo que encontramos a su novia ¿no crees?</p><p>—Amable—gruñó Dean rodando los ojos antes de mirar a su hermano—Seguro sólo quiere tener a Cass en la casa.</p><p>Sam lo miró como si estuviera siendo ridículo pero Dean prefirió mirar hacia otro lado.</p><p>Ambos se encontraban en el vestíbulo mirando hacia la sala donde Cass y Patch no habían dejado de charlar desde que los Winchester terminaron las preguntas, ambos seres celestiales parecían estar dispuestos a ponerse al corriente de todo lo que les había pasado en la ausencia del otro y quizá Dean no habría tenido problema con eso si no fuera por esa mirada en el rostro de Castiel.</p><p>El pelinegro lucía como esos borregos degollados cuando miraban a aquel moreno; sonreía de esa bonita forma mientras sus ojos brillaban como si contemplara la estrella más brillante del firmamento y la forma en la que se tocaban…Dean estaba teniendo demasiados problemas para controlarse en ese momento. Sólo era capaz de ver a Cass comportarse con aquel tipo como se comportaba con él, si acaso luciendo un poco más patético.</p><p>—Parece una chica—gruñó Dean señalando a Castiel mientras reía y sus mejillas se coloreaban de rosa—Míralo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste así?</p><p>—Quizá Patch fue como un novio para él en el cielo—sugirió Sam como si no tuviera importancia.</p><p>La palabra <em>novio</em> hizo que Dean mirara de forma asesina a su hermano haciendo que éste enarcara las cejas de manera interrogante sin saber qué había dicho mal.</p><p>Cass y Dean no podían decir que tenían una relación porque ninguno lo había hablado con el otro; ambos salían, pasaban el rato cuando Sam no andaba rondando, se besaban, era obvio, se tomaban de las manos cuando estaban solos y se preocupaban por el otro pero tampoco habían sugerido tener una relación donde establecían que fueran novios o algo más.</p><p>Dean no tenía prisa por nombrar lo que tenían y Cass estaba bien con ello, sabían que estaba ahí, sabían que lo tenían pero no el nombre de eso. El cazador estaba bien con eso porque sabía que tenía al ángel y que el día de mañana no iba a levantarse sabiendo que él no estaba; su madre había vuelto, tenía a su hermano y a Cass, era más de lo que tuvo alguna vez y solía pensar que comenzar a darle un nombre a eso le daría algún tipo de fecha de expiración.</p><p>Pero en ese momento tenía severos problemas para aceptar que Cass pudo haber tenido una relación mucho antes que él con alguien de aspecto masculino. Sabía de Meg, la demonio de la que Cass se enamoró y nunca pudo decirle adiós; sabía que cuando sintió que lo perdió después de liberar a los leviatanes estuvo casado con otra mujer; por todos los cielos, él mismo apuñaló a April luego de saber que se acostó con Castiel; era consciente de las mujeres con las que Cass había tenido algo pero ¿un hombre?</p><p>Ilusamente el cazador creía que si Cass era su primero entonces él también debería ser el primero del ángel.</p><p>—No estarás creyendo que en serio Cass intentaría algo con Patch, ¿o sí?—cuestionó Sam haciendo que Dean le mirara con cara de pocos amigos—Dean, dude, el recipiente de Castiel ha de tener como cuarenta mientras que Patch luce de menos de 30, no estarás hablando en serio.</p><p>—Sólo digo que ninguno parece estar muy negado a que eso ocurra—señaló Dean mientras la risa de Castiel coreada por la de Patch resonaba en la sala—Su novia desapareció y él está demasiado tranquilo coqueteando con mi Ángel—ante el posesivo Sam le miró con interés—El ángel—se corrigió a sí mismo mirando a Sam—No mío sino a él y Patch coqueteándole y eso.</p><p>Sam asintió, sonriendo con burla mientras guardaba el teléfono en sus pantalones, preguntándose si en realidad su hermano estaba ocultando algo más que una simple molestia ante no ser el centro de atención de Cass.</p><p>— ¿Estás celoso de Patch?—cuestionó Sam cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>— ¿Yo? ¿Celoso de ese sujeto?—cuestionó incrédulo Dean antes de dirigirse a la salida— ¿Por qué diablos estaría celoso de ese idiota?</p><p>Sam se apresuró a seguirlo suponiendo que aquel par de ángeles no iban a notar su ausencia, demasiado concentrados en ellos mismos como para ser conscientes del resto. Anduvo por el camino de entrada sintiendo que la niebla era más que cuando llegaron haciendo que fuera muy difícil distinguir por dónde caminaba.</p><p>No iba a admitir que aquel paisaje era un tanto lúgubre; las nubes grisáceas de tormenta comenzaban a tornarse más oscuras en señal que apenas iba a comenzar la verdadera lluvia, los árboles alrededor de la vivienda se agitaban por el aire provocando constantemente un ruido de crujido que rompía el silencio que inundaba aquel lugar; no se sentía que hubiera demasiada vida por ahí, ni siquiera de un animal cualquiera.</p><p>El impala seguía en donde lo habían dejado y Dean ya estaba sacando las mochilas del maletero, Sam se apresuró a alcanzarlo, olvidando un poco lo escalofriante que le resultaba aquel lugar y de lo preocupado que se encontraba, descubriendo que era más entretenido molestar a Dean que estar mandando mensajes sin control al teléfono de Gabriel.</p><p>—No sé—comenzó deteniéndose junto a su hermano—Él parece muy feliz de verlo, ¿no te sientes celoso de ya no ser el favorito de Cass?—Dean gruñó colgándose la mochila, golpeando a Sam en un costado—Vamos, Dean.</p><p>—Yo no soy el favorito de nadie—gruñó el mayor—Sólo creo que el tipo está muy ocupado coqueteando con Cass como para preocuparse por su novia, ¿cómo sabemos que él no es el que está detrás de todo esto?</p><p>—Cass parece confiar en él—señaló Sam tomando otra de las mochilas y cerrando la cajuela.</p><p>—Cass confía en todos antes de que demuestren ser unos idiotas.</p><p>—He aquí la prueba de ello—masculló Sam.</p><p>Dean lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados sobre el hombro mientras su hermano sonreía burlesco, sabiendo que estaba molestándolo definitivamente. Ambos regresaron a la casa entrando como si estuvieran en la propia, Dean orando para no encontrar a Cass en una situación incómoda que pudiera sacarlo de quicio.</p><p>Si bien no tenían una relación en toda la palabra, Dean sabía que poco podía decirle a Cass si él decidía salir con alguien más también. En especial si era ese tipo moreno joven y guapo que al parecer le llamaba Cass mucho antes de que Dean fuera contemplado para la creación.</p><p>En la sala ambos seguían tal y donde los dejaron, seguían hablando a saber de qué mientras sus manos seguían sujetas entre ambos y se miraban como si no pudieran concebir mirar a alguien más en la vida.</p><p>—Nos gustaría saber dónde vamos a quedarnos—gruñó Dean atrayendo la atención.</p><p>Patch se sobresaltó un poco y miró en dirección a los Winchester donde ambos le contemplaban fijamente, uno de manera divertida mientras el otro parecía querer asesinarlo a la menor oportunidad. El moreno sonrió de esa forma arrogante y misteriosa que había vuelto loca a Nora cuando la conoció; era la misma mueca de un tipo que suele meterse en problemas sabiendo que va a salirse con la suya.</p><p>—La habitación de Nora y mía es la de la puerta café. Al fondo está la que era de sus padres cuando vivían aquí—aclaró Patch, soltando las manos de Cass—Se las mostraré, hay una de invitados también un poco más chica, cada uno puede usar una.</p><p>Patch se dirigió hacia las escaleras, subiendo un par antes de que Dean volviera a hablar.</p><p>— ¿Dónde se quedará Cass?—cuestionó de manera acusadora el mayor de los Winchester.</p><p>Patch, sonriendo, le miró por encima del hombro como si no estuviera hablando en serio; al darse cuenta que aquel sujeto no estaba para bromas sólo soltó una risa entre dientes, bufando, como si le resultara hilarante la sola idea de que Cass pudiera necesitar una habitación para él solo.</p><p>—Bromeas, ¿no?—inquirió enarcando una ceja—Cass no duerme, ¿por qué necesitaría una?</p><p>—Sí, seguro—murmuró Dean mirando acusadoramente al ángel.</p><p>Castiel se encogió de hombros, aún luciendo un tanto abrumado ante el hecho de haber estado de nuevo ante Jev después de muchos años, sorprendido de la habilidad de aquel hombre para teñir sus plumas de rosa como cuando Cass sólo era un ángel en el cielo que se echaba en las nubes. La última de sus preocupaciones era que Dean se enojara con él.</p><p>Ambos Winchester siguieron a Patch por las escaleras, uno entusiasmado por la idea de conocer más a aquel ser mientras que otro demasiado preocupado preguntándose cuánto les tomará recuperar a la novia de aquel sujeto y volver al búnker, allá donde Cass se quedaba con él sin mirar con ojos de enamorado a otro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Éstos dos últimos ya son más largos jeje</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>— ¿No crees que es hermoso?—murmuró Jev en un susurro mientras Castiel le miraba a él—La forma en la que parecen estar conectados desde el momento en que llegan a la tierra. Como una colmena de abejas—Jev le miró sonriendo—Gabriel mencionó que te gustan las abejas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Me parecen realmente lindas—asintió Castiel jugueteando con sus manos—Jev, ¿a dónde fue Gabriel?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jev no respondió enseguida, pensando qué tendría que decirle al ángel antes de enderezarse y mirarlo fijamente, suspirando por el trabajo sucio que Gabriel le había dejado. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>El arcángel dorado no había pensado mucho cuando hizo lo que hizo, tan sólo desapareció con pequeñas despedidas, dejando un desastre detrás de él que no tenía intenciones de limpiar, haciendo que los arcángeles se volvieran más precavidos, que Jev tuviera más tareas y Michael se volviera loco dictando normas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No podía culparlo, una parte de él quería hacer lo mismo, pero ver a Castiel contemplarlo con esos brillantes ojos azules, con esa esperanza de tener respuestas mientras contemplaba la tierra con la misma fascinación que él sentía, lo hacía quedarse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No sé a dónde fue—confesó Jev haciendo que Castiel suspirara—Pero sé que está bien, es Gabriel, sabes que puede cuidarse solo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Por qué me dejó?—cuestionó Cass mirando su regazo— ¿Por qué no me llevó con él?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jev suspiró y tomó ambas manos de Castiel haciendo que éste le mirara con ojos brillantes; sus plumas se apresuraron a teñirse de rosa al verse reflejado en los pozos oscuros que Jev tenía de ojos, seguía sintiendo que caía en sus profundidades y se sumergía en él hasta poder formar parte suyo. Jev seguía luciendo como el desastre celestial, como una tormenta prometiendo ser descargada en cualquier momento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Porque quería mantenerte a salvo—aseguró Jev apretando sus manos—No podía llevarte, Cass, pero estoy seguro de que se preocupa por ti.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?—preguntó Castiel sonando tan temeroso de lo que fuera a decir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No lo sé—aclaró, pensativo—Bueno, puedo darte algo para que me creas y para que te sientas seguro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jev soltó las manos de Cass un momento llevándolas a su cuello, haciendo que el collar que siempre usaba brillara débilmente balanceándose con cuidado cuando se lo quitó, mostrándolo ante Cass como si no fuera la gran cosa mientras le sonreía débilmente. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Castiel alzó la mano tomando las placas que pendían de un extremo, pasando el pulgar por las letras grabadas en el metal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estaba hecho de lo mismo que las espadas de todos, por lo tanto brillaba de manera plateada y reaccionaba un poco ante el contacto celestial, como si reconociera algo en ellos a diferencia de los humanos. Sintió la textura del grabado bajo sus dedos reconociendo el nombre de Jev y su rango escrito en enoquiano de la misma manera en la que todos poseían su nombre en la espada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—A mi grupo de arcángeles nos dieron esto para saber diferenciar la verdad—aclaró Jev señalando el collar antes de inclinarse y colocárselo a Castiel por la cabeza teniendo cuidado con su halo—Quizá te ayude un poco a ti.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Los ángeles no mienten—susurró Castiel mirando el collar contra su pecho, tomándolo en su mano y mirándolo un segundo más antes de mirar a Jev— ¿Por qué me das esto?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Gabriel tuvo que irse, Cass, pero no por eso no dejas de importarle—declaró Jev sonriendo—Nosotros también estamos conectados como ellos, como una colmena—ante eso Castiel sonrió—El collar te ayudará a ver la verdad donde intenten ocultarla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Por qué me ocultarían la verdad?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jev se encogió de hombros pasando un brazo en torno a los hombros de Castiel, lo atrajo a su costado mientras extendía una de sus alas y lo envolvía haciendo cosquillar su plumaje de manera agradable. Ambos miraron de nueva cuenta hacia los humanos encontrándolos interesantes, maravillosos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los veían relacionarse unos con otros, hacer cualquier labor mientras se comunicaban de esa manera que sólo ellos tenían. Cuando Cass contemplaba a los humanos sólo entendía la razón del por qué los amaba, a veces fantaseaba con formar parte de ellos pero sabía que esas cosas estaban prohibidas, no debían relacionarse por nada con ellos, tan solo permaneciendo al margen mientras ellos creaban y destruían y, aún así, Castiel estaba fascinado con ellos de la misma manera que Jev.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Los humanos mienten cuando protegen, cuando quieren conseguir algo, cuando están haciendo cosas que no deben—susurró Jev contra su cabello mientras ambos seguían mirando la creación—No creo que seamos muy diferentes de ellos en ese aspecto, ¿no crees?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Supongo que alguno pude llegar a mentir por las intenciones correctas—susurró Cass, pensativo—Pero no deja de ser una mentira.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Incluso si proteges algo que amas?—cuestionó Jev— ¿Incluso si con eso protegemos a los humanos que debemos amar? Muchos dicen que las mentiras son malas pero a veces dudo que haya opción.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Castiel no preguntó más y Jev lo agradeció. Se quedaron en silencio contemplando a los humanos sin separarse. Las plumas de Castiel siguieron rosas todo el rato que estuvieron ahí, sus manos jugaron con aquel collar como lo hacía con un pedazo de nube mientras Jev se preguntaba si mentir siempre era tan fácil.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Porque esa vez dijo su primera mentira; aseguró no saber a dónde había ido Gabriel ni por qué se había ido cuando el arcángel se lo dijo. Era una gran mentira hacia el ángel que confiaba en él y por eso le había otorgado su collar. La verdad absoluta por una pequeña mentira que le evitaba dolor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>Cass se encontraba en la cocina de aquella enorme casa mientras todos se encontraban dormidos, la noche hacía de todo más lúgubre con la luz de la luna proyectando la sombra de los árboles a través de la cortina creando figuras fantasmagóricas que podrían ser las protagonistas de cualquier pesadilla infantil.</p><p>Estaba sentado en la isla que había en la cocina, una zona alta donde había varias cosas de cocina que solía ver en el búnker pero, frente a él, se encontraba la foto de Patch y una chica con cabello pelirrojo y rizos incontrolables; ella era Nora, podía adivinarlo, tenía ojos grises y una sonrisa realmente agradable, parecía alta en la foto y muy bonita, la clase de chica que podría atraer miradas allá a donde fuera. Su cabello sí que era un desastre que no parecía querer acomodarse y tenía reflejos rojizos que la hacían parecer pelirroja.</p><p>En la foto abrazaba a Patch pareciendo dos caras de una moneda; ella tenía el aura de haber sido la primera de la clase, el tipo de chica que va a la universidad y tiene un futuro brillante mientras que Patch lucía como un tipo que ni siquiera logró terminar la preparatoria y fumaba hierva a escondidas. Eran sin duda dos polos opuestos pero parecían encajar a la perfección con el otro, como si se complementaran.</p><p>Castel pasó el pulgar por el rostro de la chica sintiendo tristeza, preguntándose quién se la había llevado y si ella estaba bien. Nora no parecía alguien que causaba problemas, lucía más como quien intentaba resolverlos.</p><p>Suspiró mientras sonreía débilmente al notar un collar plateado en su cuello en el que alcanzaba a ver grabados enoquianos, no tenía que acercarse a la imagen para adivinar que decía “arcángel Jev” y era ese collar que te permitía ver la verdad. Tal vez a ella también le funcionara.</p><p>Suspiró colocando la foto sobre la mesa, deseando adivinar qué estaba ocurriendo ahí; todo sugería que era un ángel cazando demonios pero Patch ya le había dicho que los cuerpos encontrados habían pertenecido a ángeles caídos y el predominante aroma a azufre sugería un demonio rondándolos.</p><p>—Ella dijo que quería tacos para cenar—hablaron en la entrada de la cocina.</p><p>Castiel alzó la vista encontrándose a Patch semidesnudo con el cabello por sin ningún lado; tenía el aspecto de quien sólo da vueltas en la cama esperando conciliar el sueño, ojeras pronunciadas decoraban sus ojos, parecía como si fuera a caer en cualquier momento de lo agotado que estaba.</p><p>Se tambaleó en dirección a donde estaba Castiel y se sentó frente a él, apoyó los codos sobre la encimera y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos antes de deslizarlas y apartarse el cabello de éste, peinándose de manera eficiente antes de suspirar.</p><p>—Le pregunté qué quería para cenar—susurró mirando la foto que Castiel contemplaba—Me dijo que quería tacos, le gustaba cuando preparaba tacos, decía que le recordaba a la vez que nos conocimos—Cass sonrió, asintiendo—La extraño.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no has ido a buscarla?—cuestionó Cass con interés—Sé que ser un humano no te detendría, no por ella.</p><p>—Apenas pongo un pie fuera de la casa o en cualquier otra dirección Basso aparece—aclaró suspirando—Me dice que lo tiene controlado pero sólo veo cadáveres y no a Nora, ¿y si ella es la siguiente? Yo fui su ángel custodio, ¿por qué no puedo cuidarla ahora?</p><p>Castiel suspiró comprendiendo lo que aquel hombre estaba sintiendo en ese instante. Extendió una mano sobre la encimera y la colocó cercana a él mientras Patch sonreía y la tomaba, agradeciendo el consuelo que Cass le estaba brindando en ese momento.</p><p>Las alas de Cass revolotearon débilmente ante el contacto tan cálido que le estaba dando Patch y sólo apretó con fuerza su mano, sintiendo que eran demasiado opuestas.</p><p>Se quedó contemplando la unión mientras ese familiar calorcillo que le recorría cuando estaba inusualmente feliz le inundaba el pecho y su gracia se volvía tan cálida como lava de un volcán. Si bien en ese instante lucía más viejo que Jev, Cass sabía que él era el mayor, que tenía muchos más años de los que Castiel pudiese llegar a contar y, aún así, le hacía sentir tan nervioso como la amenaza de ser bañado en aceite sagrado. Se sentía como él mismo de nuevo, como si pudiera extender las alas y surcar los cielos mientras miraba a escondidas al hermoso arcángel que era la representación de una tormenta devastadora.</p><p>Pero al mirar a Patch frente a él sentenció que esa tormenta ya había sido descargada, ahora sólo era nubes grises que encapotaban el cielo en paz y tranquilidad permitiendo que algunos rayos de sol se colaran en algunas ocasiones. O al menos eso quería creer Castiel pero, cuando Patch le miraba a los ojos, el ángel se olvidaba por completo el por qué estaba ahí. Se volvía a sentir nervioso.</p><p>—La encontraremos—aseguró Castiel apretando su mano—Sam y Dean son los mejores en esto, te lo aseguro, ellos la encontraran y estará a salvo—Patch asintió, sonriendo con tristeza antes de llevarse la mano de Cass al rostro.</p><p>Los ojos oscuros del hombre lo estaban analizando con cuidado, mirándolo a detalle haciendo que Castiel se removiera inquieto. Patch no habló por un rato, se quedó ahí sentado contemplando a Castiel iluminado débilmente por la luz de la cocina mientras sus ojos parecían centellar como estrellas iluminando la oscuridad.</p><p>— ¿Qué hay entre tú y ese tal Dean?—cuestionó en un murmullo sobresaltando a Cass—No parecía muy feliz de que nos conozcamos—Cass se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Dean no es bueno confiando en las personas—aclaró mirando hacia un costado—No hay algo en específico entre él y yo, sólo salimos—Patch se soltó riendo.</p><p>— ¿Cómo salíamos tú y yo?</p><p>Las mejillas de Castiel se pusieron rosadas ante esa cuestión haciendo reír al hombre frente a él.</p><p>Muy pocas veces Cass se encontraba pensando en su tiempo en el cielo, parecía bastante lejano cuando se ponía a compararlo con el tiempo pasado con los Winchester, incluso se sentía vacío, como si Castiel no hubiera hecho nada de interés antes de conocerlos.</p><p>El tiempo antes de Dean había dejado de importar pero era claro que a veces se encontraba recordando pequeños momentos en su vida allá en los cielos; a veces recordaba a su guarnición, recordaba a ciertos ángeles o misiones que le eran satisfactorias. A veces recordaba sus días sentado haciendo flores con pedazos de nubes pero siempre volvía al presente sin sentir que había perdido mucho.</p><p>—Salí con Anna después—confesó Castiel haciendo que Patch enarcara las cejas—Y ella también fue expulsada—susurró, sintiéndose decepcionado de pronto.</p><p>—Lo lamento—susurró Patch sintiéndose culpable por eso.</p><p>—La volví a ver—aclaró encogiéndose de hombros—Cuando conocí a Dean. Ella y él…—frunció el ceño—Ella tuvo algo con él y Dean…parecía que le gustaba.</p><p>—Nora la llamaría Marcie—señaló Patch como si no tuviera importancia mientras colocaba la mano de Cass entre las suyas sobre la mesa—Qué perra, ¿te gustaba Dean cuando ella estuvo con él?—Cass se encogió de hombros—Adivino que lo sabía.</p><p>—Ella estaba enojada conmigo porque no deserté con ella—aclaró antes de mirarlo—Al menos ella me quería llevar. Tú no.</p><p>Patch suspiró y miró hacia otro lado sin saber qué decir en ese momento pero Castiel no pidió explicaciones, hace demasiado tiempo que dejó de importarle la razón por la que Jev y Anna habían preferido a los humanos que al cielo, donde Cass estaba; hace tiempo había dejado de culparlos porque él mismo había caído bajo los encantos de la creación, él también se enamoró de la humanidad y la prefirió a ella por encima del cielo.</p><p>Él también había mirado a un humano a los ojos y se había enamorado completamente de lo que era y lo que representaba, se había vuelto loco por él, ¿podía seguir culpando a Jev por haberle hecho aquello hace tanto tiempo? ¿O a Anna? ¿Podía seguir enojado con cada ángel que se reveló sólo porque en ese momento Castiel no los entendía? Bastaba con recordar el rostro de Dean para responder a eso:</p><p>No, no podía culparlos porque ahora él entendía, él sabía lo que era amar a la humanidad, lo que era amar a un humano sobre sus propios hermanos.</p><p>—Ya no estoy enojado—señaló Castiel mientras suspiraba—No creo que llegara estarlo alguna vez, si acaso decepcionado pero ya no—sonrió haciendo que Patch correspondiera la pequeña sonrisa— ¿Quién es Marcie?</p><p>—Era la media hermana de Nora—aclaró Patch mientras se cruzaba de brazos sobre la encimera—Hija de dos nefilims sangre pura, muy enfermiza y esas cosas, murió hace unos años.</p><p>—Es triste—susurró Cass.</p><p>—Lo es, asistieron como 10 personas al funeral—Patch sacudió la cabeza—Nora la odió casi hasta el final pero logró perdonarla. No la amó como a una hermana, ni siquiera creo que como a una amiga, sin embargo ella estuvo ahí—rió con amargura—Le han pasado tantas cosas, al fin teníamos una vida tranquila, ¿por qué le arrebatan eso?</p><p>— ¿Hiciste enojar a un demonio antes de conocer a Nora?—cuestionó Castiel, mirándolo con interés.</p><p>—Hice enojar a mucha gente—se mofó el moreno mientras sonreía con amargura—No llevaba un registro, Cass, desaparecía de ahí antes de que llegar a importarme así que no sé.</p><p>Cass no sabía qué más hacer, quizá cuando los Winchester se levantaran podían ir a las escenas del crimen e investigar un poco de cada víctima, podría intentar rastrear a Nora con su gracia o esperar a que Gabriel llegara para que él hiciera eso de una manera eficiente.</p><p>—Deberías ir a dormir—sugirió Castiel mirándolo fijamente—Necesitas descansar.</p><p>—No puedo dormir—aclaró el moreno suspirando—No sin ella. Me la paso dando vueltas intentando encontrarla en su lado de la cama pero…—Patch ahogó un sollozo, suspirando antes de relajarse—No puedo irme a dormir como si el no tenerla no me estuviera volviendo loco.</p><p>— ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?—cuestionó Cass, sin saber cómo ayudar en ese momento.</p><p>Patch pasó su vista por toda la cocina esperando encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que le brindara consuelo. Miró fijamente la fotografía que había estado contemplando Castiel y sonrió débilmente al volver a ver su cabello rizado y ese color que ella juraba no era pelirrojo, sonreía con alegría mientras ambos se abrazaban y Patch se sentía feliz después de tanto tiempo.</p><p>Se había sentido tan solo durante muchos años y ahora que tenía a Nora alguien iba a arrebatársela de nuevo, como si temer perderla en varias ocasiones en el pasado no hubiera sido suficiente.</p><p>— ¿Sabes hacer tacos, Cass?</p><p>…</p><p>Dean estaba malhumorado.</p><p>Lo primero que le despertó aquel día fueron las risas de Castiel y ese tal Patch desde la cocina, donde los encontró muy juntos cortando los tomates como si el ángel no tuviera una idea de cómo agarrar un cuchillo mientras aquel moreno no usaba camisa. Está de más añadir que casi le encaja el cuchillo a ese tipo entre los ojos con tal de que se mantuviera alejado de Castiel pero el pelinegro parecía encantado con la atención, como si la hubiera estado añorando todo el tiempo.</p><p>Estaba desayunando los tacos que Castiel hizo para él, desde luego, mientras le nombraba todas las proezas de las que <em>Patch </em>era capaz de hacer.</p><p>De todas formas, ¿qué clase de nombre era Patch? ¿En serio prefería que le llamaran así y no Jev? Sonaba más civilizado que el otro. Cass a veces seguía diciéndole Jev pero la mayoría del tiempo era Patch, como si Dean estuviera desayunando junto a un enorme parche negro que no dejaba que Castiel se le alejara mucho y disfrutaba de molestarlo con esas sonrisillas arrogantes y esa mueca de suficiencia que le advertía que iba a ganar en aquella pelea que habían comenzado sin ser conscientes.</p><p>— ¿Están buenos, Dean?—preguntó Cass con entusiasmo haciendo que el cazador relajara su expresión.</p><p>—Muy buenos, Cass, deberías de hacerlos en casa—pidió Dean, sonriendo para el ángel.</p><p>—Cuando volvamos podré hacer tacos para la cena, ¿crees que le gusten a Sam?</p><p>—Sólo ponles lechuga y queso y Sam estará encantado.</p><p>Patch sonrió ante aquello mientras devoraba su propio plato.</p><p>Cass, frente a él, tenía un plato con algunos tacos que no iba a comer pero había optado por la costumbre de siempre servirse si, después de todo, Dean siempre se quedaba con hambre. Le ahorraba la tarea de volver a pedir o servirse él mismo, tan solo dejándole cambiar su plato.</p><p>Sólo que en esa ocasión tanto Patch como Dean tomaron el plato a la vez dispuestos a comerse los tacos de Cass al ver que el pelinegro no lo haría. El ángel enarcó las cejas, sorprendido ante aquello, mientras ambos contrincantes se miraban de manera retadora, incitando al otro a soltar el plato, tirando de él hacia sí mismos para aflojar el agarre del otro. Patch intentaba no sonreír mientras que Dean luchaba por no dispararle.</p><p>—Cass los puso ahí para mí—gruñó Dean sin soltar el plato ni un centímetro.</p><p>—No, no lo creo.</p><p>Patch apoyó su brazo libre sobre la mesa y acunó su barbilla en la palma de su mano mientras tiraba juguetonamente del plato sacando de sus casillas al cazador. Era demasiado temprano para enfurecerse y dispararle a alguien, Dean lo sabía, pero estaba a nada de hacerlo si ese tipo no le dejaba los malditos tacos de Cass.</p><p>El pelinegro, por lo contrario, tan sólo los miraba como si de un partido de tenis se tratara sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Dean siempre se comía su comida pero Patch también quería comer más, ¿estaría mal si en esa ocasión se la daba al otro?</p><p>—Son tres tacos—señaló Castiel haciendo que ambos le miraran— ¿No pueden tomar uno y uno y dejarle el tercero a Sam?</p><p>Patch se encogió de hombros dando a entender que le daba igual mientras que Dean le miraba como si hubiera pateado a un gatito, ¿por qué estaba tan enojado de que no le diera los tres tacos? Él ya había comido tres, podía comer uno más al igual que Patch, los dos estarían parejos y no habría peleas. Poco faltaba para que lanzaran el plato por los aires.</p><p>— ¿Dejarme el tercero qué?—cuestionó Sam entrando a la cocina.</p><p>—Un taco de más—Cass tomó el plato, arrebatándoselos a ambos, y colocando un taco en el plato de cada uno—Listo, todos iguales.</p><p>—Sí, sí, todos iguales—gruñó Dean comenzando a arreglar su taco— ¿Se te pegaron las sábanas o por qué tan tarde, princesa?—preguntó en dirección a Sam.</p><p>—Gabriel ya debería de haber llamado—aclaró el más alto de todos haciendo que Cass frunciera el ceño y se incorporara de su lugar sintiéndose preocupado—Dijo que llamaría y siempre lo hace, Dean, algo le pasó.</p><p>—O está siendo un idiota irresponsable—sugirió Dean intentando calmar a su hermano.</p><p>—Si su celular no tenía batería, Gabriel es capaz de venir sólo para darle un mensaje a Sam—murmuró Cass sintiéndose asustado— ¿Crees que algo le pasó?</p><p>—Estoy seguro de que algo le ocurrió—asintió Sam antes de mirar a Patch— ¿Dices que Nora desapareció en la biblioteca? ¿En el estacionamiento?—Patch asintió con el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué tan inseguro es por ahí?</p><p>El moreno los miró a todos; Dean parecía molesto mientras que Sam y Cass lucían preocupados delatando la naturaleza de la relación entre el más alto y el arcángel haciendo que Patch mirara con otros ojos aquello. Su estómago se revolvió con la idea de el arcángel Gabriel relacionándose con un humano pero no era en desagrado sino en comprensión, como si de esa manera Sam fuera consciente de lo que Patch estaba sintiendo.</p><p>Lejanamente se preguntó si fue Gabriel el que hizo que Cass conociera a Dean pero ya tendría tiempo de preguntar, el hombre tan alto como un poste lo miraba con desesperación y Patch sabía lo que se sentía así que no iba a alargar su tortura.</p><p>—La biblioteca es un edificio realmente viejo—aclaró Patch mientras se incorporaba—No cuenta con un estacionamiento, hay un pasaje subterráneo que la conecta con el garaje subterráneo del Palacio de Justicia. Nora lo usaba porque así podía ir directo y cortar camino por las vías del tren que está a pocos minutos de aquí andando, era el camino rápido—Patch sacudió la cabeza—Yo mismo la acorralé en ese lugar porque era demasiado fácil.</p><p>— ¿Ese lugar cómo se relaciona con Gabriel?—cuestionó Castiel mirando a Sam.</p><p>—El último mensaje que me envió era sobre cómo iría al lugar para ver si encontraba algo—declaró Sam, colocando el aparato sobre la mesa y pasándose las manos por el cabello—Iba a intentar saber qué estaba ahí con su mojo de arcángel y ya no llamó.</p><p>—Tenemos que ir a la biblioteca—sugirió Dean terminándose su taco de un bocado—Y tú irás con nosotros—señaló a Patch haciendo que éste enarcara las cejas—No me interesa lo que ese tal Basso diga, conoces la zona y sabes cosas, así que andando.</p><p>Dean salió de la cocina seguido por Sam lo que ocasionó que Dean volviera, tomara el plato de su hermano, y se fuera de nueva cuenta gruñendo en dirección a Patch antes de desaparecer. Castiel suspiró sintiendo que estaba a nada de colapsar, su corazón galopaba con velocidad ante la idea de que Gabriel pudiera resultar herido.</p><p>Patch colocó una mano sobre su espalda, consolándolo, antes de levantarse y abrazarlo.</p><p>Cass y Gabe siempre habían sido unidos, el ángel era el único en soportar las bromas del arcángel dorado haciendo que éste se volviera irremediablemente protector con el pelinegro. Todos en el cielo sabían que si las cosas se ponían mal, Gabriel siempre iba a asegurar la protección de Castiel sobre todos, incluso si con eso se revelaba. Y Patch sabía lo mucho que le importaba porque él fue el único del que se despidió Gabriel al irse, tan sólo pidiendo que cuidara de él.</p><p>—Él sabe cuidarse, estará bien—prometió Patch contra el cabello de Cass ganándose un asentimiento—Dean parecía preocupado.</p><p>—Sabe que si Sam y yo perdemos a Gabriel…—declaró Castiel antes de ahogarse con sus propias palabras—No quiero ni imaginarlo.</p><p>—Bueno, ahora me tienen a mí en el equipo—Patch apartó a Cass guiñándole un ojo, haciéndolo sonreír—Sabes que nada se me escapa a mí y soy el mejor en esto. Además, quién sea también tiene a Nora, es más personal de lo que crees.</p><p>Castiel sonrió mirándolo enternecido antes de acorrucarse en su pecho y abrazarlo con fuerza, agradeciendo ese consuelo que siempre encontraba en él sin importar la circunstancia y el tiempo transcurrido. Patch lo abrazó de vuelta mientras sonreía débilmente, besando su cabeza y prometiendo que iban a recuperarlos.</p><p>En la entrada de la cocina Dean los contemplaba con el ceño fruncido sintiendo un agudo piquete en el pecho. Si Cass y él no tenían nada serio, ¿por qué le dolía verlo en brazos de otro? Más importante aún, ¿por qué Cass parecía tan cómodo con el contacto de aquel chico?</p><p>…</p><p>Los Winchester seguían en el impala a Patch por la carretera en dirección al centro de Coldwater; el chico iba en una motocicleta negra que había provocado un poco de envidia en Dean pero no demasiada, si acaso sólo la envidia de la admiración que había provocado en Cass cuando la mostró y le sugirió ir con él.</p><p>Afortunadamente para el cazador, Cass había denegado amablemente diciendo que iría con los Winchester por si acaso y, para sorpresa de Dean, Patch no lo miró molesto ni nada, sólo le sonrió asintiendo antes de montarse en su motocicleta y ordenarles seguirlo. Dean había esperado una reacción diferente, deseando poder regodearse al ser preferido por Cass, pero si la negación del ángel no molestaba al moreno entonces no tenía la misma satisfacción de haber triunfado.</p><p>— ¿Qué tanto se conocen Patch y tú?—cuestionó Dean mirando por el espejo retrovisor a Castiel.</p><p>Sam le miró con el ceño fruncido, notando de inmediato el tono en su voz que insinuaba que no se encontraba precisamente feliz con la idea de que Cass conociera a la perfección a Patch. El pelinegro, sin embargo, estaba concentrado mirando fijamente la ventana mientras pensaba en una respuesta para Dean.</p><p>—Nos conocemos algo—asintió Cass.</p><p>Fue lo único que dijo, Dean apretó las manos en torno al volante intentando luchar contra sus ganas de pedirle que fuera más específico, que necesitaba más que eso porque había estado flotando en torno a Patch como si Dean no existiera y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.</p><p>— ¿Salías con Patch en el cielo?—cuestionó Sam, girando para mirar a Castiel—Ya sabes, ¿eran novios o algo así?</p><p>Cass frunció el ceño mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco, pensando un momento en su relación con Jev y comparándola con lo que sabía que eran los novios.</p><p>—Patch salía con una arcángel llamada Dabria en el cielo—aclaró Castiel mientras Dean respiraba aliviado—Pasábamos el rato en ocasiones—Cass frunció el ceño—Salíamos pero no como novios. A mí me gustaba mucho Jev cuando era un ángel—se encogió de hombros, como si no tuviera importancia.</p><p>Dean volvió a tensarse, imaginando a un Cass enamorado de alguien más y siendo correspondido; imaginando un escenario donde quizá aquel tipo no era expulsado del cielo y Castiel no era mandado a rescatarlo del infierno. ¿Qué tan solitario hubiera sido si jamás hubiese conocido a Cass? La sola idea lo llenaba de ansiedad acelerando su corazón y cortando su respiración, le ponía la visión borrosa y le hacía sudar a mares.</p><p>Sacudió la cabeza diciéndose que nada de eso importaba porque ahora Cass estaba ahí en el asiento trasero, estaba a su lado y siempre volvía a él. Irremediablemente iban a encontrarse, ¿verdad? Quizá en una misión de Cass, o Dean haciendo algo que no debía, estaba seguro que iban a conocerse sin importar que las circunstancias hubieran sido otras.</p><p>— ¿Se besaron?—cuestionó Sam sonriendo.</p><p>Castiel el miró con las mejillas encendidas mientras Dean pisaba el freno lo justo para no pasarse el alto señalado y miraba a su hermano con ganas de estamparlo en la guantera.</p><p>—No digas idioteces, Sam—gruñó el mayor volviendo a mirar al frente.</p><p>Patch seguía cerca de ellos muy ocupado mirando hacia los escaparates o cualquier otro lado que no fuera el auto clásico detrás de él.</p><p>—No nos besamos, Sam—respondió Cass haciendo que Dean se relajara y Sam luciera decepcionado—Ya te lo dije, sólo salíamos. Me gustaba, Gabriel diría que estaba enamorado de él pero en aquel entonces no lo habría sabido, luego él fue expulsado y no volví a verlo hasta ahora.</p><p>— ¿Por qué fue expulsado?—cuestionó Dean volviendo a arrancar el auto cuando el semáforo marcó el siga.</p><p>—Se enamoró de una humana—murmuró el pelinegro sonando realmente triste, haciendo que Dean le mirara por el espejo retrovisor—Bajó a la tierra e intentó poseer el cuerpo de un humano en tiempo que no era de Jeshván, al verlo imposible volvió pero los arcángeles ya estaban esperándolo—Castiel frunció el ceño—Él siempre quiso ser un humano, me alegra que ahora sea feliz.</p><p>Algo en el tono de voz de Castiel hizo que Dean sintiera que era mentira, que no estaba del todo feliz con Patch siendo humano pero no lo mencionó pues estaban llegando a la biblioteca.</p><p>La biblioteca de Coldwater estaba ubicada en un edificio de ladrillo de la década de 1850, rematado por una cúpula romántica y lo que parecía una galería para ver a los barcos que navegaban en el puerto; era impresionante y un poco anticuado como todo ahí, hacía que uno se sintiera transportado a otra época por completo diferente y más acorde al tipo de cosas que rondaban por ahí.</p><p>Aparcaron en la calle, Sam se apresuró a colocar unas monedas en el parquímetro para evitar alguna multa, Patch estaba estacionado justo frente a ellos luciendo intimidante al vestir por completo de negro en un día nublado, su cabello se agitaba por la ventisca revolviéndolo mientras mechones de éste eran atraídos hacia su rostro haciéndolo parecer por completo un chico que no querías encontrarte en un callejón oscuro.</p><p>Castiel se colocó junto a él en cuanto llegaron a la banqueta y sonrió mirándolo con ojos brillantes haciendo que la tristeza que los había opacado hace sólo unos instantes desapareciera de ellos y Dean frunciera el ceño.</p><p>—Iré con uno de ustedes por el Palacio de Justicia—informó Patch cruzándose de brazos—Los otros dos deben entrar a la biblioteca y bajar al subsuelo, habrá un pequeño pasillo iluminado, es el que los conecta.</p><p>—Iré con Patch—se apresuró a decir Sam haciendo que los otros dos le miraran molestos.</p><p>Era claro que Castiel se sentía el más capacitado para ir con Patch, en realidad él quería hacerlo pero no encontraba un argumento válido para convencer al menor de los Winchester a dejarlo ir con el moreno; Dean, sin embargo, estaba molesto porque quería estar a solas con el tipo para dejarle claras unas cuantas cosas respecto a Cass, como el hecho de que ahora estaba con él. Los dos querían ir con Patch por sus propios motivos, motivos que Sam ya sabía.</p><p>Si Castiel se iban con el moreno entonces Dean estaría insoportable todo el día sobre como el ángel parecía seguir enamorado de aquel tipo; si Dean iba con Patch era probable que terminara con uno de ellos con un disparo o algo peor y Castiel no estaría precisamente feliz con eso. Si iba Sam no iba a pasar nada, todos estarían tranquilos y nadie se sentiría ni desplazado ni con amenaza de muerte.</p><p>—Me parece bien—asintió Patch señalando hacia el frente—Andando, entonces.</p><p>Patch se despidió de Castiel con una sonrisa mientras a Dean le guiñaba un ojo. El cazador apretó los dientes, mirando a su hermano cruzar la calle con aquel sujeto, sintiendo unas terribles ganas de dispararle mientras se alejaba pero sólo atino a tomar de la muñeca a Cass, con algo de fuerza, y dirigirlo a la biblioteca mientras el ángel seguía en una nube de la cual no tenía intenciones de bajarse.</p><p>El guardia de seguridad los miró un momento mientras ingresaban, Dean le saludó amablemente intentando aparentar tranquilidad pero su interior bullía sin saber muy bien el por qué; las cuestiones de si Cass seguía sintiendo algo por Patch rondaban su cabeza de manera abrumadora, el sólo hecho de pensar en Castiel enamorado de alguien más le hacía sentir molesto, furioso.</p><p>Antes de él, Castiel no parecía ser consciente de los sentimientos humanos, no tenía empatía, parecía más un robot con órdenes programadas y sólo se dedicaba a obedecer. Antes de él, Cass no era tan real, no se sentía como si lo fuera; Dean se había sentido orgulloso cuando supo que era el primero en hacer sentir ese tipo de amor al ángel pero ¿no fue así? Castiel había dicho que le había gustado Patch, tanto como para enamorarse pero no podría saberlo, ¿ahora sí? ¿Después de todo lo que pasó era capaz de decir que amó a ese tal Jev mucho antes de conocer a Dean?</p><p>Cuando llegaron al ascensor Dean presionó el botón para llamarlo mientras deslizaba su mano por la muñeca de Cass y entrelazaba sus dedos, suspirando ante aquel contacto atrayendo la atención del ángel a sus manos unidas, haciéndolo sentir contento mientras sonreía levemente. Le había echado de menos todo aquel tiempo en que no habían estado solos.</p><p>— ¿Por qué has estado tan malhumorado?—cuestionó Castiel en el momento en que las puertas del ascensor se abrían.</p><p>—Yo no he estado malhumorado—respondió Dean sonando, precisamente, malhumorado.</p><p>—Te has quejado de todo desde que llegamos—informó el ángel adentrándose al ascensor seguido de Dean—Te la pasas peleando con Patch y te molestas apenas digo algo, ¿qué te pasa?</p><p>Dean presionó el botón que los llevaba al subsuelo y en cuanto las puertas se cerraron atrajo a Cass hacia él, sujetándolo con algo de brusquedad del rostro y besándolo como si estuviese muriendo por hacerlo. Ante el sorpresivo contacto, Castiel suspiró profundamente sujetándose de la chaqueta de Dean, acomodándose contra él mientras el humano se recargaba en una de las paredes del ascensor y deslizaba las manos a su cabello, tirando de él y manteniéndolo cerca.</p><p>Dean se alejó unos centímetros cuando sintió al ascensor detenerse, ambos se contemplaron fijamente con la respiración acelerada, aún con sus dedos hormigueando por ir más allá de lo que tenían bajo ellos, queriendo un momento a solas con desesperación. El cazador sabía que fácilmente podría detener el ascensor, hacer algo de trabajo rápido ahí antes de irse a encontrar con el resto, algo en los ojos de Castiel le decía que no iba a negarse, pero por primera vez fue Dean el que dijo no.</p><p>No sabía qué estaba pasando por la mente del ángel, no sabía si éste iba a preferir a Patch al final del día o algo similar. Dean necesitaba respuestas porque sentía que Cass estaba escapándosele como arena entre los dedos.</p><p>—Cass, ¿estabas enamorado de Patch?—cuestionó Dean ignorando las puertas del ascensor abrirse.</p><p>Castiel frunció el ceño sin saber muy bien a qué iba esa cuestión en aquel momento, justo cuando Cass se sentía demasiado desorientado luego de haber besado a Dean.</p><p>—Ya te dije que no lo sé—murmuró Castiel con el ceño fruncido—Era un ángel diferente, Dean, el amor no era una opción para mí.</p><p>—Pero lo sabes ahora—murmuró Dean con desesperación, viendo de reojo como las puertas del ascensor volvían a cerrarse—Si comparas lo que sentías antes con lo que sabes ahora, ¿estabas enamorado de Patch?</p><p>Castiel se alejó un paso de Dean mientras pensaba en lo que le pedía, sintiendo su interior revolverse ante esa idea. Su mirada lucía asustada, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y sus ojos parecían querer brillar de ese azul iridiscente que le caracterizaba cuando se iba todo ángel. Parecía tan confundido y alterado que Dean se apresuró a abrir las puertas del ascensor.</p><p>—No importa, tenemos que ir con Sam para ver si encuentra algo—susurró Dean dirigiéndose por el pasillo—Anda, Cass, no queremos que se preocupe.</p><p>Castiel, sin salir de su estupor, asintió mientras seguía a Dean por aquel pasillo tan lúgubre, pensando en lo que sintió hace tanto tiempo, sorprendido de que fuera demasiado fácil para él pensar en eso.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>Castiel estaba con él cuando la vio por primera vez. Ella caminaba por las calles luciendo esos hermosos vestidos con telas de colores, su cabello se encontraba perfectamente peinado en tirabuzones dorados mientras su piel como la porcelana brillaba bajo la luz del sol.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Las alas de Jev revolotearon atrayendo la atención de Cass; le miró con interés, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un costado haciendo que mechones de su cabello le cubrieran el rostro; Jev alzó la mirada viéndose reflejado en el azul de los ojos de Castiel, sintiéndose culpable por lo que sintió en aquel momento cuando estaba con él, mirándolo fijamente con confusión mientras la gracia del arcángel parecía bullir en su interior y sus alas se teñían levemente de rosa, apenas una pincelada para nada notoria en el plumaje tan oscuro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Pasó algo?—cuestionó Castiel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No, nada—Jev sacudió la cabeza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Castiel frunció el ceño sin confiarse demasiado antes de ponerse a juguetear con el collar que Jev le había dado hace un tiempo. El arcángel suspiró de alivió antes de volver a mirar hacia los humanos, volviendo a encontrarla entre la multitud, sintiendo la desesperada necesidad de estar con ella, de acercarse, de descubrir que su piel era tan suave como aparentaba. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jev miró su mano y luego miró a Castiel frente a él. Ambos poseían una forma diferente, eran tan grandes como planetas y tan feroces como huracanes; ninguno de ellos tenía la capacidad para sentir lo que los humanos sentían, ni siquiera con sus cuerpos. Se les había permitido manipular un poco la materia otorgándose apariencias menos intimidantes, similares a las de los hombres, pero cuando mirabas los ojos de un ángel directamente podías encontrar su verdadera forma, aquella que podía tomar si así lo deseaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿A dónde quería llegar con eso? A que lo que él moría por hacer esa apariencia no iba a otorgárselo, lo sabía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Extendió una mano y acarició la mejilla de Castiel sintiendo cómo su gracia reaccionaba de inmediato pero no así su apariencia, no su forma; era como acariciar la noche sabiendo que no iba a responder. Castiel era consciente de la caricia de Jev por su gracia, por la vibración que ésta le mandaba, pero no porque sintiera la mano contra su mejilla. Frunció el ceño mientras Cass cerraba los ojos y restregaba su mejilla contra la palma de su mano recibiendo su calor pero no su tacto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jev, aún con el ceño fruncido, se movió hasta poder quedar sobre el ángel, inclinándose mientras pasaba sus pulgares por aquel rostro y Castiel le recibía con interés, abriendo sus ojos apenas unas rendijas mostrando el azul tan brillante que parecía la luz de una estrella, permitiendo que Jev contemplara el ser celestial que era. No era tan ciego como para no aceptar que Castiel era hermoso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La forma en que la luz de un cometa hacía brillar sus ojos, las cabezas de dos animales a su alrededor brillando mientras su halo centellaba reaccionando a la gracia de Jev. Los ojos de Castiel brillaron mientras que los de Jev los imitaban iluminando sus oscuros ojos con una débil luz platinada que los hizo parecer blancos haciendo que Castiel jadeara mientras se echaba en la nube y Jev se colocaba sobre él, extendiendo sus alas de tal manera que le ocultaba por completo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Castiel contempló la forma angelical de Jev; era impresionante, tan imponente que hacía que sus alas revolotearan; poseía dos cuencas vacías de un negro tan profundo que no era equiparable con nada, un negro abrasador que parecía absorberte, como dos agujeros en el espacio; sus alas eran las más grandes de todos, tan oscuras pero con pequeñas estrellas brillando entre el plumaje, como una red de rocío que las hacía parecer menos lúgubres. A su alrededor estaba la cabeza de un cuervo que graznaba hacia la nada mientras que del otro lado los ojos vidriosos de una pantera mostrando los colmillos centellaban de manera verduzca. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>El halo en su cabeza era diferente, estaba conformado por una neblina plateada que se desdibujaba en los bordes irregulares mientras otra cabeza más aparecía haciendo que Castiel jadeara con fuerza al ver los ojos de un lobo negro brillando mientras aullaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ambos cerraron los ojos, despidiéndose de la verdadera apariencia del otro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jev recargó la cabeza contra el pecho de Cass esperando por sentir algo más que la reacción angelical que les caracterizaba. Sabía que si se concentraba suficiente podía dejar atrás ese deseo de ir por esa mujer, si tan solo lo intentara podría estar bien con Castiel pero no era eso lo que Jev quería.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Él deseaba algo real; deseaba sentir cada toque en su cuerpo por su piel y no por su gracia, deseaba sentir que la respiración se le cortaba por un beso y que sus manos sudaran, sentirlas pegajosas por eso. Sentir lo cálido que era el sol sobre la piel y lo frío que era el invierno. No quería aquello, no quería la imitación de lo que debían ser las cosas, la pretensión de que era eso lo que se les iba a otorgar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Con Castiel sólo iba a sentir la gracia, su parte ángel reaccionando ante el poder del otro. Con Dabria ni siquiera se sentía algo fuerte porque ambos eran arcángeles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quizá…quizá podría intentar sentir aquello como un humano y volver como si nada, ¿no? Si no le gustaba entonces se quedaría con Castiel, se diría que no era tan malo como aparentaba; No obstante esa idea no le agradaba. Jev estaba volviéndose loco por esa mujer, queriendo ir y hacer cualquier cosa para estar con ella mientras ahí estaba Castiel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tal vez…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Qué fue eso?—cuestionó Castiel en un suspiro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jev no respondió, sólo lo abrazó con fuerza pidiéndole perdón en silencio. Pidiendo perdón por no considerarlo suficiente, por desear más. Se disculpó con Castiel en silencio cubriéndolo con sus alas, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras se decía a sí mismo que eso no era para él. No se sorprendió por el repentino deseo que surcaba su ser con locura.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Después de todo, no era la primera vez que deseaba ser humano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>—No hay nada—gruñó Sam después de un rato.</p><p>Los cuatro habían recorrido de punta a punta el estacionamiento y el pequeño pasillo que lo conectaba con la biblioteca. No habían encontrado absolutamente nada de ayuda, ni siquiera un pequeño rastro que les indicara qué había pasado con Gabriel. Sabían que evidencia del rapto de Nora no habría, la policía debería tener todo, pero con Gabriel era diferente pues no habían alertado nada de su desaparición.</p><p>Castiel se encontraba en el extremo más alejado de todos viendo a los Winchester y a Patch ir y venir entre los autos estacionados, llamándose a gritos preguntando si tenían algo. El ángel miró al más joven del grupo sintiéndose confundido, extraño.</p><p>Después de tanto tiempo había logrado identificar que quizá se enamoró de aquel arcángel mucho antes de poder diferenciar el amor del resto de los sentimientos, estaba dándole nombre a lo que calificó como admiración y aprecio hace tanto tiempo y hacía que se sintiera confundido en gran medida. Habían pasado siglos, demasiados, como para poder nombrar en ese momento lo que ya no era, sintiéndose repentinamente herido por todo lo que pasó después con Jev.</p><p>Le amaba y él le dejó, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Castiel no era suficiente?</p><p>Frunciendo el ceño miró en dirección a Dean encontrándolo recargado en una camioneta mientras hablaba con Sam y Patch. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza contemplándolo a detalle, sonriendo un poco cuando el cazador lo hizo haciendo que Sam dejara de estar tan tenso ante las bromas de su hermano. Un calorcillo similar al que experimentaba cuando estaba feliz inundó su pecho haciendo que Castiel suspirara temblorosamente.</p><p>Se enamoró de un humano. Lo dejó todo por un hombre sin importarle las consecuencias; antepuso a Dean sobre sus propios hermanos, masacrándolos incluso si osaban lastimarlo o amenazarlo. Dejó su hogar y encontró una familia diferente, una que le hacía sentir conectado a los otros como una colmena. Si Cass lo entendía ahora ¿por qué se enojaba? Ya no amaba a Jev, ya no se sentía desplazado por haberlo dejado por una humana.</p><p>Una canción inconfundible lo sacó de su ensoñación mirando en todas direcciones. Al otro lado del estacionamiento Sam miró en su dirección reconociendo la canción mientras Castiel se dirigía hacia el sonido.</p><p>Cerca de la salida, escondido bajo un extintor, se encontraba un teléfono celular muy conocido para Castiel debido a la melodía. Se inclinó y lo tomó observando que se trataba de una llamada telefónica. Con un nudo en la garganta respondió llevándose el aparato al oído mientras Sam corría hacia él esperando que fuera algo bueno.</p><p>— ¿Hola?—murmuró Castiel mientras todos llegaban a donde se encontraba.</p><p><em>—Veo que han tenido problemas para dar conmigo—</em>la voz al otro lado del teléfono sonaba burlesca.</p><p>— ¿Quién es?</p><p><em>—Quiero hablar con Patch, si no te molesta—</em>respondieron haciendo que Castiel frunciera el ceño.</p><p>Se apartó el teléfono del oído y miró en dirección del moreno que lo contemplaba con ansiedad y nerviosismo.</p><p>—Es para ti—declaró extendiéndole el aparato.</p><p>Patch lo tomó con brusquedad alejándose unos pasos para atender la llamada, Castiel miró confundido a los Winchester, sintiendo que algo malo iba a pasar si no hacían algo por encontrar a Gabriel y a Nora, comenzando a temer no volver a ver a su hermano.</p><p>—Te voy a encontrar y voy a matarte…—murmuró Patch al teléfono haciendo que Dean enarcara las cejas—No, escúchame bien tú, le tocas un solo cabello a Nora y me aseguraré de regresarte al infierno personalmente…Seré peor que un ángel, puedes apostarlo.</p><p>Patch colgó la llamada y le devolvió el celular a Castiel antes de pasarse las manos por el cabello a punto de volverse loco, preguntándose cómo era posible que las cosas resultaran así de mal cuando parecían tener perfecta calma en sus vidas. Hace tiempo que se habían despedido de eso, era obvio que el cabrón iba a cobrarse tantas cosas cuando ellos estuvieran con la guardia baja.</p><p>Pensó que había terminado, que había desaparecido esas cosas de sus vidas y ahí estaba ese idiota de nueva cuenta amenazando la vida de Nora.</p><p>— ¿Quién era?—cuestionó Sam sonando desesperado— ¿Es quien se llevó a Gabriel?</p><p>Patch salió de su desesperación momentánea y miró a Sam luciendo tan desesperado como él se sentía, si acaso asustado. Era un hombre grande, intimidante y algo mayor pero en ese momento lucía como un niño al que han dejado perdido en el supermercado.</p><p>—Sé quién es—aclaró Patch mirando a Castiel—Hace unos años, un idiota llamado Hank, el padre biológico de Nora, creaba un ejército de nefilims. Él hizo que Nora se volviera un Nefilim por completo mediante un juramento o un trato, no recuerdo bien—gruñó Patch sacudiendo la cabeza—Había un tipo, Dante, que sólo estaba usando a Nora y todo lo que Hank dejó en manos de ella, todo un ejército de nefilims contra ángeles caídos.</p><p>—Suena a algo de lo que debimos habernos enterado—murmuró Dean, pensativo.</p><p>—No lo habrían hecho—señaló Patch—El mundo estaba volviéndose loco, había escuchado algo de los jinetes del apocalipsis y Lucifer—Sam y Dean se miraron—Era el escenario perfecto para aquello, nadie iba a notarlo. Dante quemó las plumas de cientos de ángeles caídos encadenándolos en el infierno pero luego nos sacó y…y lo habían matado, estoy seguro así que…</p><p>—Si fue al infierno es probable que ahora sea un demonio—aclaró Castiel haciendo que todos lo miraran—Hay escalas en el infierno, estoy seguro de que Crowley se los ha explicado.</p><p>—Bueno, si un demonio está implicado podemos llamarle ¿no?—cuestionó Sam sin saber qué hacer—Podría venir y ayudar y…</p><p>—Y matar a Nora y Gabriel antes de que lleguemos a ellos—gruñó Patch mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—Sé qué hacer con esto, necesito que vayamos al Delphic, uno de ustedes puede acompañarme, el resto vayan a casa, necesitamos un plan.</p><p>—Yo iré con él—señaló Dean antes de que Cass hablará.</p><p>— ¿Te irás en la moto con él?—cuestionó Sam sin creerlo.</p><p>Dean dudó un segundo ante la idea de montarse en una moto con Patch; si bien era poco agradable ese pensamiento, tampoco veía a su hermano y a Cass volviendo a la casa en motocicleta. Una parte de él quería decirle que no, sabía que la sonrisa burlesca de Patch le estaba diciendo que esperaba eso, que Dean no accediera a irse con él y llevarse a Cass.</p><p>El cazador suspiró profundamente antes de encogerse de hombros. Lo creyera alguien o no, él en serio quería hablar con él, sacarse la incertidumbre que comenzaba a volverla loco.</p><p>Sabía que sus problemas de inseguridad no eran cosa de Cass sino suya, la sensación de no sentirse suficiente para el ángel estaba llenándolo mientras más tiempo pasaba éste con aquel moreno, llenándolo de temor cuando se miraban, cuando los veía ser como una pareja de enamorados.</p><p>—Nunca he ido de pasajero en una moto—declaró el cazador dándole las llaves del impala a su hermano—Cuida a mi bebé, por favor.</p><p>—No tengo quince, Dean—gruñó Sam tomando las llaves—Vamos, Cass, sirve que investigamos un poco más.</p><p>Cass miró al par de hombres que se quedaban atrás sintiendo la necesidad de abrazarlos pero más que nada, una necesidad de tomar a Dean y ponerlo en un lugar seguro lo embargó por completo. Quería ir con Patch si así Dean estaba a salvo, quería hacerlo pero sabía que el cazador no iba a permitirlo porque pensaría que sólo quiere pasar tiempo con Patch, y quizá era cierto pero sobre todo lo hacía porque no sabía a dónde se dirigía el moreno, ¿y si allá había algo que pudiera lastimar a Dean?</p><p>Al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Castiel, Patch le guiñó un ojo calmándolo, dirigiéndose a la salida seguido por Dean. Sabía lo que Cass estaba sintiendo pero iba a estar bien. Patch ni loco iba a llevar a un ángel a un lugar lleno de caídos.</p><p>…</p><p>Estaba cansada, lo que fuera que hubiera en esa jaula de metal hacía que ardiera si intentaba acercarse y se sintiera débil; se encontraba recostada en el suelo de su encierro mientras miraba entre su maraña de cabello hacia el frente sintiendo que estaba ante una escena similar de su pasado, demasiado familiar como para que el temor le atenazara la garganta y la piel comenzara a escocerle.</p><p>Frente a ella había una jaula similar; pendía del techo como si se tratara de la prisión de un pájaro y ahí se encontraba un ángel esposado con cadenas de un ligero brillo azulado demasiado familiares; no se movía, cada que lo intentaba le lastimaban así que había optado por permanecer impasible, sus alas se encontraban envueltas en cadenas; había visto cómo lo obligaban a mostrarlas para poder encadenarlo antes de meterlo a su jaula. A diferencia de la de ella, bajo la de aquel ángel había un círculo de fuego que avivaban constantemente.</p><p>Nora suspiró comenzando a toser mientras se incorporaba con lentitud, sintiendo que su jaula se balanceaba peligrosamente de un lado a otro debido a su peso; era como estar en un columpio sólo que no sabías si ibas a caerte o no, te balanceabas con el temor de que la cadena se rompiera y cayeras desde una altura considerable. Quizá no era tan alto, unos tres metros cuando mucho, pero tampoco parecía una agradable caída.</p><p>Se apartó el cabello del rostro intentando tocar lo menos que podía la jaula, teniendo cuidado con sus pies esposados, siseando ante el dolor que las esposas causaban sobre su piel sabiendo que estaría al rojo vivo cuando se las quitaran.</p><p>Miró fijamente al ángel sintiendo consuelo, al menos no estaba sola volviéndose loca.</p><p>—Hey, hola—lo llamó haciéndolo alzar la cabeza—Soy Nora.</p><p>Aquel hombrecillo tenía unos bonitos ojos dorados opacados por lo que parecía furia; en torno a su cuello se encontraba un collarín de hierro forjado con un débil resplandor azul que la hizo tragar saliva mientras sus ojos se nublaban de lágrimas, queriendo llorar por las circunstancias en las que tenían a tan hermoso ser. Pero el llanto de Nora fue imposible de controlar cuando descubrió que aquel ser no podía hablar.</p><p>Le habían cocido la boca como a un muñeco de trapo haciendo que Nora se sintiera aterrada por eso, furiosa llorando de manera desconsolada mientras se cuestionaba qué clase de persona le hacía eso a un ángel y si ella era la siguiente. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba ahí, la habían golpeado un poco cuando la tomaron, se había defendido pero resultaron más fuertes que un Nefilim.</p><p>Cayó demasiado fácil, la dejaron en ese lugar lastimándola con el toque de los barrotes y horas después llegaron con aquel ser. Le había escuchado gritar, incluso gruñir y maldecir mientras amenazaba con incendiar ese lugar si se atrevían a hacerle algo. Nora se unió a los reclamos antes de que volvieran a golpearla y lastimarla con algo que no sabía qué era, ¿en qué momento ellos le habían cocido la boca al ángel?</p><p>—Saldremos de aquí—prometió Nora, diciéndose que no era momento de lamentarse—He salido de peores situaciones.</p><p>Aquello era algo cierto, había salido de varias después de eso pero contaba con el respaldo de alguien, ya fuera Vee, Scott o Patch, especialmente Patch con su habilidad innata de encontrarla en cualquier lugar porque le había puesto un maldito rastreador. En fin, ese no era el punto sino el hecho de salir de ahí y liberar a aquel ángel de su sufrimiento.</p><p>—Lo creas o no, sé cómo manejarlo—declaró Nora mientras aquel ser le miraba enarcando una ceja, como si dudara de eso—Soy un Nefilim, así que puedo con esto.</p><p>Nora miró a su alrededor mientras el ángel ponía los ojos en blanco y prefería seguir contemplando hacia abajo.</p><p>Era obvio que se encontraban en un almacén abandonado, Nora lo reconocía por la amplitud del espacio y lo polvorientas que se veían las instalaciones, también por los pisos superiores, pasillos con algunas puertas y varias ventanas opacas que impedían ver hacia el exterior. Era muy difícil saber si era de día o de noche debido a que ellos sólo tenían la luz artificial para iluminarse además del fuego bajo el ángel.</p><p>Contempló encima de ella intentando ver más allá de su jaula. Al verlo imposible se concentró en la del ángel, sintiendo que sólo eran un reflejo de la otra, encontrándola sujeta en la cima del techo con lo que parecía un mecanismo de poleas que se accionaba a metros de distancia de ellos. Si Nora usaba su peso su jaula comenzaría a bajar o, en su defecto, los oxidados engranes se romperían junto con la madera del lugar y se vendría abajo.</p><p>Tres metros no era mucho.</p><p>—Bien, primero intentaré salir de aquí—señaló haciendo que el ángel volviera a mirarla—Cuando lo haga te bajaré e intentaré quitarte las cadenas, ¿de acuerdo? Y así podremos irnos.</p><p>El ángel negó con la cabeza en el momento en que Nora tomaba los barrotes y éstos le escocían la mano, casi pelándosela, como si hubiera sujetado el lado incorrecto de una antorcha. Gruñó apartándose de golpe, mirándose las palmas de sus manos peladas y ardientes.</p><p>—Bueno, podría usar mi blusa—sugirió mirándose a sí misma.</p><p>Antes de hacer nada la puerta se abrió haciendo que Nora escondiera las manos y aquel ángel mirara con los ojos entrecerrados y débilmente brillantes en dirección de aquellos recién llegados; dos usaban trajes, uno era de completo blanco con el cabello largo cayendo sobre sus hombros mientras el otro era uno clásico negro de raya diplomática. El tercero sólo usaba una chaqueta de cuero y miraba con una sonrisa a Nora haciéndola sisear de furia.</p><p>—Debo admitir que no confiaba demasiado en los británicos—habló el de traje blanco haciendo que el otro sonriera—Pero veo que estaba equivocado, muchas gracias, Ketch.</p><p>—No agradezcas hasta que el asunto esté terminado—gruñó el de chaqueta mientras se cruzaba de brazos—Estamos usando esto como un cebo, ¿cómo es que Asmodeus se llevará al arcángel Gabriel y yo a Nora cuando todo esto termine?</p><p>—Eso es fácil—habló el tal Ketch chasqueando los dedos, dejando entrar a otro grupo que cargaba el cuerpo de una mujer rubia algo golpeada.</p><p>Al ver aquella mujer, el ángel a su lado, el que Nora supuso se llamaba Gabriel y en realidad era un arcángel, se removió inquieto ignorando el dolor que aquellas cadenas le causaban, reconociendo a la nueva compañera de celda como si ya la hubiese visto.</p><p>—Si puedo apostar sobre a quién van a elegir—murmuró Ketch señalando a la rubia—Ella lleva las de ganar.</p><p>— ¿Qué hay de Patch?—cuestionó el de chaqueta con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—Eso puede arreglarse—señaló el de traje blanco haciendo que Nora comenzar a asentir el estómago revuelto.</p><p>Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse mientras su vista se volvía borrosa y no por el llanto precisamente. Ella había terminado con aquello, tenía una vida tranquila y era feliz con Patch, ¿por qué volvían a quitarle eso? ¿Quiénes eran ellos y qué querían? ¿Por qué le arrebataban la vida que había construido después de tanto?</p><p>Algo era seguro. Sin duda tenían que escapar de ahí antes de que Patch llegara.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El parque de atracciones Delphic se caracterizaba por su gran actividad durante el verano pero Dean no sentía que fuera una zona agradable para un parque de diversiones. Se encontraba demasiado cerca de la costa, los ventarrones estaban a ras de suelo atrayendo envolturas y tickets del parque hasta hacerlos impactar en sus piernas mientras el olor a agua salada y frituras de maíz inundaba el lugar.</p><p>Cuando Patch aparcó en el estacionamiento de aquel lugar, el cual se encontraba un tanto solitario debido a las horas y al clima, Dean se bajó algo torpe de la motocicleta sintiendo sus piernas temblorosas y su estómago revuelto, aún le parecía que todo a su alrededor era un borrón.</p><p>Por primera vez valoraba su vida en verdad, andar en motocicleta no era agradable, cada curva o vuelta que tomó Patch sintió que iba a impactar en el suelo sin algo que amortiguara el golpe. Después de eso sin duda no se separaría de su amada nena.</p><p>—Un buen viaje—sonrió Patch desmontándose de la moto y mirándolo con una sonrisilla burlesca—Si fuera un ángel seguro habría escuchado tus plegarias.</p><p>Dean se acomodó la chaqueta mirándolo ofendido antes de bufar.</p><p>—Enfrenté a la oscuridad, una motocicleta no es nada—ante aquella declaración Patch silbó por lo bajo.</p><p>— ¿La Oscuridad? ¿En serio?—se encogió de hombros andando hacia el parque de atracciones—Eso realmente es mucho, me impresionas, Winchester—le miró sobre el hombro antes de seguir mirando al frente—Supongo que por eso le gustas a Cass.</p><p>Dean, que iba caminando unos pasos detrás de Patch mirando con ojo de halcón todo lo que le rodeaba en caso de que fuera una trampa o algo estuviera esperándolos, miró a Patch con el ceño fruncido ante esa declaración. No había demasiados autos, en realidad eran unos cuantos y modelos muy viejos, Patch había estacionado demasiado lejos de la entrada escondido entre algunos pilares, manteniendo en oscuridad la motocicleta mientras ellos tenían que andar un buen tramo en esa dirección.</p><p>— ¿Por qué dices eso?—cuestionó Dean de manera un poco brusca.</p><p>—A Castiel le gustan los soldados—aclaró Patch caminando hacia lo que parecía una entrada de servicio—En el cielo él era alguien de admirar, un grandioso soldado—miró a Dean sonriendo de manera misteriosa—Eso fue lo que me atrajo de él.</p><p>Dean frunció el ceño sintiendo como algo en su interior comenzaba a arder, una picazón similar a la que le dominaba cuando tenía la marca de Caín en su brazo.</p><p>Una cosa era imaginar a Cass enamorado de alguien más, en realidad no era una cosa muy agradable para Dean, pero plantearse la idea de que Castiel pudo haber sido correspondido por él no mejoraba las cosas. ¿Y si ese sentimiento volvía? ¿Dean sería capaz de ver a Castiel con alguien más el resto de su vida ahora que había aceptado que le gustaba?</p><p>No iba a darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Mientras más pensaba las cosas más cansado y tedioso se volvía todo y más negativo se sentía así que sólo se concentro en seguir a Patch por aquella entrada de servicio cruzando el parque de un lado a otro, buscando lo que parecía algo sin llamar la atención por el hecho de ser dos tipos que no habían pagado su entrada.</p><p>De todas formas, no parecía haber muchas personas por ahí. Algunos eran trabajadores que saludaban a Patch al verlo pasar, otros miraban a Dean con interés y otros gruñían cuando el moreno les pasaba por un lado, como si el hecho de tenerlo ahí no fuera agradable. El cazador no tomó mucha importancia, en su chaqueta tenía la espada que Cass le había regalado y una pistola así que cualquiera que intentara pasarse de listo iba a recibirlo sin dudar.</p><p>Un parque de atracciones no era un lugar que solía visitar Dean a menudo; si era honesto, no recordaba la última vez que había ido a un lugar así. Había estado en un circo pero por un caso, por general no se veía rodeado de ese tipo de cosas porque no le atraían, demasiadas personas como para sentirse tranquilo. En especial demasiado ruido.</p><p>Miró los juegos mecánicos, algunos puestos por todos lados. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la noria antes de que la imponente montaña rusa pareciera brillar bajo la débil luz de un día nublado atrayéndolo por completo. Con aquel clima se veía un tanto lúgubre, si era honesto, y más cuando veía los vagones de aquella atracción bajo la luz grisácea, concentrándose en las pinturas de uno en específico donde se encontraban un grupo de demonios arrancándole las alas a un ángel.</p><p>Sin darse cuenta había dejado de seguir a Patch y ahora caminaba en esa dirección perdido en la construcción de aquella montaña rusa, sintiendo vértigo de sólo contemplar las vueltas, los rieles, las curvas y la impresionante caída allá en la cima  que podría detenerle el corazón a cualquiera.</p><p>—Es el Arcángel.</p><p>La voz de Patch sonando a su lado lo sobresaltó haciéndolo mirar un momento, saliendo de la ensoñación en la que se había sumergido ante las pinturas de los vagones de aquella atracción y de su estructura.</p><p>Dean le miró como si comprendiera pero en realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba contemplando, a conciencia había evitado las alturas toda su vida.</p><p>—Se ve que es una caída larga—señaló Dean como si nada.</p><p>—Lo es—asintió Patch encogiéndose de hombros—Mientras más alto el rango, más dura es la caída.</p><p>—Tú eras un arcángel en el cielo, ¿no es así?—recordó Dean de pronto haciendo que Patch sonriera—Debió haber sido una dura caída.</p><p>—No deberías alejarte demasiado—cortó el moreno la conversación señalando a su espalda—Todos aquí son caídos y seguramente apestas a ángel. Mantente cerca y estarás bien.</p><p>—Sé cuidarme solo—gruñó Dean siguiéndolo de nuevo.</p><p>—Seguro—se mofó el moreno dirigiéndose a un cobertizo.</p><p>Dean dudó un segundo en seguirlo, preguntándose qué podría haber del otro lado que fuera tan importante, colocándose en guardia casi en seguida pero una parte de él no dudaba de Patch. A pesar de odiarlo parcialmente por ser el posible primer amor de Castiel, el tipo no lucía como un mal chico sino como alguien de fiar.</p><p>Si algo se sabía del mayor de los Winchester era que no siempre confiaba en las personas y era muy difícil que Dean se fiara de alguien, en especial si algún miembro de su familia o importante para él estuviera en peligro. En esas circunstancias Dean no confiaba mucho en nadie porque todos tenían algo  que perder, Patch tenía a Nora y Sam tenía a Gabriel; no es que el arcángel y Dean fueran los mejores amigos pero no iba a soportar ver a su hermano derrumbarse si lo perdía…no iba a soportar ver a Cass perder a su hermano.</p><p>— ¿Cómo sé que tengo que confiar en ti?—cuestionó Dean haciendo que Patch lo mirara.</p><p>En el interior del cobertizo no había mucho, algunas herramientas y demasiado polvo, si acaso también muchas telarañas. Dean seguía encontrándose en la entrada mientras Patch parecía buscar algo en el suelo, desconcertado cuando Dean le había hablado sin más y precisamente con esa pregunta.</p><p>Había deducido, por lo poco que había hablado Cass de ellos, que Dean y Sam eran cazadores y si había algo en lo que Patch no confiaba, además de caídos y nefilims, eran los cazadores. A lo largo de su vida se había enfrentado a unos cuantos, no demasiados afortunadamente, y había conocido a otros en lugares como el salón Bo. Patch no confiaba en ellos pero confiaba en Cass más que nada así que no tenía opción.</p><p>—Cass no parece tener problema con ello—señaló sonando confundido.</p><p>—No te ofendas pero la mitad del tiempo Cass no confía en las personas correctas—murmuró Dean cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>—Puedo ver que tú eres prueba de ello—se mofó el moreno haciendo que Dean gruñera—No hace falta ser un genio para saber que hay cosas que le escondes a Castiel. Un ejemplo es la relación que ambos mantienen.</p><p>Dean enrojeció, agradeciendo que no hubiera demasiada iluminación que le delatara su estado. Abrió la boca para defenderse y la cerró segundos después sin encontrar un argumento, intentando en qué momento Cass y él hicieron algo que les delatara.</p><p>Habían sido demasiado cuidadosos con lo que tenían, no querían involucrar a nadie hasta que decidieran qué era lo que había entre ellos. Involucrar a Sam y a Gabriel lo haría más complicado, intentar explicárselo a su madre podría empeorarlo y decírselo a cualquiera quizá los pondría en la mira de algún enemigo del otro. Lo de ellos era discreción, sin nombre para no perderlo, Dean no sabía cómo sentirse con la idea de Patch sabiéndolo.</p><p>— ¿Cómo lo…?</p><p>— ¿Cómo lo sé?—cuestionó burlesco Patch recargándose en una pequeña mesa de aquel lugar—Conozco a Castiel desde mucho antes de que fueras contemplado para la creación, y la forma en la que él habla de ti o te mira…—Patch negó con la cabeza—He visto ese sentimiento antes en él. Y tú eres muy obvio—se agachó tirando de lo que parecía una puerta en el suelo accionando una trampilla—No querrías matarme cada vez que me acerco a Cass si solo fueran amigos.</p><p>Patch se agachó hasta sentarse en el suelo y pasar sus piernas por las trampillas, dudando si dejarse caer o no.</p><p>Suspiró, sintiéndose agotado de pronto, como si todo el tiempo hubiera mantenido un muro a su alrededor y decidiera derrumbarlo antes de que las cosas comenzaran a ir mal. Colocó un par de dedos en su tabique apretándolo, intentando mantener la mente concentrada en lo único que le importaba.</p><p>—Escucha, si confías o no en mí es tu problema—susurró sintiéndose derrotado, tan solo esperando que aquello terminara—Sólo quiero que Nora vuelva viva y completa a casa—murmuró mirando con ojos terriblemente oscuros al cazador, que dejó de estar a la defensiva—Confío en Castiel porque serví con él, lo vi luchar y comandar ángeles, estuve casi bajo su mando en una de las guerras celestiales. Sé que si él me dice que confía en ustedes entonces son de fiar. Y si no te he mandado al demonio es porque sólo quiero a mi novia de vuelta.</p><p>Dean suspiró sintiendo que demasiado de lo que había estado conteniendo se escapaba en su aliento. Dejó de estar tenso, descruzó los brazos y se adentró al cobertizo cerrando la puerta detrás de él mientras Patch sacudía la cabeza, dejando de lado ese pequeño momento de debilidad antes de centrarse.</p><p>Estaba a nada de entrar al hogar de cientos de ángeles caídos con un humano que seguramente apestaba a ángel. Esperaba que Dean fuera tan bueno como alardeaba sino la cosa iba a ponerse mala.</p><p>…</p><p> La mujer que habían traído era algo mayor, Nora calculaba que alrededor de unos 30 años, le recordaba un poco a su madre si no fuera por el color de cabello. No había intentado escapar de nuevo porque en uno de los cuartos se encontraban sus captores hablando de lo que harían con ellos.</p><p>Nora se miraba las manos de vez en cuando, siseando débilmente ante las punzadas de dolor que mandaban a través de ella luego de que casi se arrancara la piel al aferrarse a los barrotes. Había intentando compensar el dolor apretando las manos con la tela de su camia pero eso sólo lo menguaba durante un par de segundos antes de volver a empeorarlo.</p><p>—Sólo quería cenar tacos—gruñó Nora de manera temblorosa.</p><p>Frente a ella, Gabriel la miró interesado mientras intentaba aflojar las esposas en sus muñecas, usando muy poca de su gracia, lo que aquel amarre le permitía, para intentar manipular la materia y crear un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. Contempló a la chica encontrando unos ojos del color de un cielo nublado llenos de lágrimas mientras ella sólo miraba sus manos enrojecidas por las quemaduras, comenzando a llenarse de ampollas.</p><p>—Estábamos bien—susurró Nora sintiendo que estaba a nada de romperse—Estábamos ahorrando para ir de viaje, íbamos a visitar a Vee a finales de mes y ahora…—Nora soltó un sollozo antes de suspirar—No voy a derrumbarme, no lo haré.</p><p>Se limpió el llanto con su hombro; intentaba no pensar demasiado en el hecho de que si sus manos se encontraban en ese estado entonces sus tobillos estarían similares, sino es que peor pues el ardor no menguaba, sólo se hacía más soportable conforme pasaban los segundos.</p><p>Intentaba mantener la cabeza fría, no rendirse y ponerse a pensar en una manera de salir de aquí y llevarse a Gabriel con ella, y desde luego a la mujer. No quería que Patch se acercara a ese lugar, no quería imaginar lo que sentiría cuando la viera en una jaula y todos esos desconocidos le hicieran algo con tal de obtener lo que querían. No sabía que era pero no podía ser nada bueno, sin duda.</p><p>La jaula frente a ella se movió haciendo que las cadenas chillaran de manera estrepitosa. Nora miró al frente de nuevo encontrando una pequeña libreta en las manos de Gabriel con algo garabateado. El arcángel se balanceaba de un lado a otro en un intento de hacerle llegar aquella nota. Nora ni siquiera sabía de dónde había sacado eso, estaba segura que hace unos segundos no los tenía, pero no iba a hacer muchas cuestiones.</p><p>El arcángel, al tener esposas en las manos, tenía limitado su movimiento así que Nora se vio de sí misma haciendo de tripas corazón para pasar una de sus manos a través de los barrotes, apretando los dientes ante el leve contacto del metal en su piel, siseando cuando el ardor era peor, diciéndose que tenía que hacerlo, tenía que lograr llegar a esa pequeña libreta.</p><p>Gabriel se balanceó con más fuerza hasta que la libreta rozó los dedos de Nora. Un par de veces más y pudo tomarla, suspirando de alivio que no callera y se consumiera en el fuego bajo Gabriel. Se apresuró a volver a meter la mano revisando las marcas que iban a todo lo largo de su brazo por su intento de alcanzar la libreta. No eran bonitas, eran rojizas y ardían, pero habían valido la pena si con eso podía salir de ahí.</p><p>Sintiendo dolor en sus manos, miró la libreta que Gabriel le había dado encontrando escrito palabras que en su vida había leído, y que no estaba segura de poder pronunciar correctamente, con una orden subrayada en la cima, remarcada hasta hacerla parecer que fue escrita con marcador.</p><p>
  <em>Léelo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Castiel hacía sus labores en el cielo como normalmente hacía, se encontraba sanando a algunos de sus hermanos que habían terminado heridos después de un arduo entrenamiento. Algunos de los arcángeles vengadores se encontraban vagando cerca, como si supervisaran que todo estuviera en orden.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era extraño que Michael no estuviera entre ellos pero a Castiel no le sorprendía, prefería estar con los otros mayores que relacionarse con los de bajo rango. Era muy pomposo si era honesto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El ángel de alas azuladas se inclinó sobre Akobel sanando una herida en uno de sus costados y en una de sus alas. El movimiento hizo que el collar plateado que mantenía recelosamente escondido en sus ropajes se deslizara de su lugar y se balanceara sobre su cuello como un péndulo brillando débilmente ante los ojos de todos, como una pequeña estrella en una cadena. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Castiel no le prestó atención pero Akobel sí, mirando de manera interesante aquel objeto, reconociendo de inmediato el nombre grabado en él pero antes de decirle algo a Castiel, alertarlo de ocultar ese detalle, uno de los arcángeles se acercó y tomó de manera brusca el collar tirando de Castiel hacia arriba, haciendo que el ángel mirara con el ceño fruncido en un intento de esconder su alarma al que reconocía como Basilio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿De dónde sacaste esto?—gruñó el arcángel haciendo que Castiel apretara los labios— ¿Acaso eres un arcángel llamado Jev, Castiel?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Castiel, luciendo intimidado y asustado de que algo pudiera pasarle a Jev por aquello, negó con la cabeza sin atreverse a hablar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los ángeles que habían estado entrenando poco a poco dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y se concentraron en mirar a Castiel, comenzaban a murmurar en voz baja mientras se miraban confundidos y alarmados. Entre la multitud distinguió los rostros preocupados de Balthazar y Anna. Cerca de él, Akobel lo contemplaba con pesar y temor, disculpándose por no haberle alertado de que el collar se había salido de su ropaje.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La cadena alrededor de su cuello comenzaba a lastimarle, tirando de él con fuerza mientras Basilio se alzaba sobre Castiel de manera intimidante, extendiendo sus alas nacaradas en un intento de intimidar con su tamaño, como si no fuera suficiente tan sólo teniéndolo encima. Castiel tragó duro, jadeando ante el calor que comenzaba a emanar la cadena contra él como conductor de la gracia del arcángel frente suyo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Dónde está Jev?—cuestionó Basilio haciéndolo jadear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No sé, no lo he visto en unos días—confesó Castiel, temeroso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deseaba que Gabriel estuviera ahí, él sabría que hacer en esa situación, él pondría en su lugar a Basilio por intimidarlo de esa manera porque Castiel no sabía qué hacer. Por lo general pasaba desapercibido para el resto de sus hermanos, sabían de sus destrezas como un soldado pero no eran conscientes de Castiel más allá de eso. Era como si sólo le dieran una palmadita en la cabeza y le dijeran “buen trabajo, sigue así” antes de seguir su camino.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Basilio enarcó una ceja, mirándolo fijamente en un intento de buscar la mentira en su rostro. Al no encontrar nada soltó el collar pero sujetó con fuerza a Castiel del brazo, apretando tanto que su mano ardió en él de manera dolorosa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Vendrás con nosotros—gruñó llevándoselo de aquel lugar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Castiel miró por encima de su hombro encontrando a Balthazar y a Anna intentando llegar a él, mirándolo con preocupación mientras Cass sólo se preguntaba qué tan dolorosa sería la consecuencia por portar el collar que el mismo Jev le había dado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>—Tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier cosa—murmuraba Sam mientras comenzaba a arreglar su equipaje y Castiel se encontraba a su lado revisando algunas cosas al azar—Haré unas cuantas explosiones de agua bendita y sal, quizá con una grabación de exorcismo podamos tener ventaja.</p><p>Castiel no hizo ningún sonido de afirmación ni de negación, se quedó contemplando las armas que Sam había regado por toda la mesilla de noche mientras en el monitor de su laptop se veía una página hablando de ángeles caídos; no parecía ser de esas páginas donde había fondos rojos y negros, lucía demasiado oficial con un fondo blanco y letras negras como en los periódicos. Leyó de reojo aquella información antes de sólo dejar de ver las armas que Sam se esmeraba en preparar.</p><p>Sintió la desesperación del menor de los Winchester emanara por cada uno de sus poros, Cass no decía nada porque él sentía la misma desesperación abrumándolo; después de todo lo que había pasado, Castiel sentía que sólo tenía a Gabriel en el mundo, independientemente de la relación de ambos con los Winchester. Con Gabriel había logrado experimentar lo que era una autentica relación de hermanos y no solo lo pactado por el cielo; cuando volvió fue como la luz brillando al final del túnel, la promesa de que no volvería a estar solo sin importar cuánto pierda en la vida.</p><p>Allá en su lógica, siempre había creído que Gabriel era inquebrantable al tratarse de un arcángel y, en especial, del arcángel dorado de Dios. Después de creerlo muerto y resultar lo contrario Castiel se había hecho la idea de que nada en el mundo podría con Gabriel, que él siempre iba a volver sin importar cuánto se alejara. Claro que desde comenzó una extraña relación con Sam decidió que no se iría a ningún lado. Cass era el menor, Cass tenía la seguridad de que Gabriel siempre iba a estar bien pero en ese momento no sabía qué creer.</p><p>—Oye—le llamó Sam haciendo que el ángel le mirara con interés—Estará bien, ¿sí? Lo rescataremos de donde sea que lo tengan y nos iremos a casa.</p><p>La repentina seguridad del cazador ante aquella declaración hicieron que Castiel lo mirara interesado pero antes de lograr responder cuestionando su repentina seguridad las luces de la casa comenzaron a parpadear, encendiéndose y apagándose como luciérnagas a punto de morir haciendo que Sam se levantara de inmediato y alzara el arma apuntando hacia la entrada, manteniéndose alerta de que aquello fuera un ataque.</p><p>Susurros, Castiel escuchaba susurros de una suave voz que no había oído en su vida; era delicada, desesperada, hablaba en murmullos apenas entendibles para él mientras su nombre era repetido cada cantidad de frases. Castiel. Alguien le estaba rezando, llamándolo, pidiendo ayuda.</p><p>Sus ojos brillaron débilmente mientras intentaba buscar el origen de aquel llamado. Vio fuego a través de ese llamado, le pareció reconocer unos barrotes recubiertos de aceite sagrado y algo más, siguió sintiendo el dolor en la oración mientras las luces seguían encendiéndose y apagándose intentando saber quién era el que le llamaba con tanta desesperación, con tanto dolor como si temiera no ser encontrado.</p><p>Sin más, supo a donde tenía que dirigirse; miró hacia el techo esperando una confirmación de aquel dato mientras el llamado cesaba de golpe, no como si la letanía hubiera terminado sino como si alguien hubiera cortado la llamada, colgado sin llegar a decir nada. Parpadeó saliendo del trance en el que aquella oración le había sumido mirando a Sam como si no lo hubiera visto antes, luciendo tan confundido como el cazador parecía.</p><p>—Sé donde está Gabriel—sentenció el ángel haciendo que Sam enarcara las cejas.</p><p>—Le llamaré a Dean.</p><p>…</p><p>—Era Sam—aclaró Dean mientras miraba a Patch adentrarse a una de las tantas puertas que había en aquel lugar—Dijo que Cass sabe dónde están, algo sobre Highsmith.</p><p>Patch repitió aquel nombre hacia sus adentros mientras dejaba a Dean pasar antes que él al que había sido un lugar donde quedarse, porque desde luego no fue un hogar, y cerrar la puerta detrás de él, esperando que el olor que seguramente tenía Dean emanando de él pasara desapercibido.</p><p>—Eso se encuentra en Portland—murmuró el moreno, pensativo, yendo de inmediato hacia la que había sido su habitación.</p><p>—No queda muy lejos—masculló el cazador comenzando a teclear en su celular—Le dije a Sam que nos encontráramos allá, ¿algún punto de referencia?</p><p>—Lo más seguro es que los tengan en uno de los almacenes que solían pertenecerle a la Mano Negra—respondió Patch de manera distraída con la voz amortiguada—Dile que los veremos cerca del Kinghorn, es un colegio, no será difícil encontrarlo.</p><p>Dean hizo un sonido de afirmación tecleando aquel nombre antes de mirar a su alrededor; en su vida como cazador había estado en miles de lugares realmente extraños y había visto otro montón de cosas que algunos creerían que sólo existen en sus pesadillas. Encontrar habitaciones como aquella bajo tierra no era lo extraño, había cosas peores escondidas en cuevas, pero sí que parecía interesante que bajo todo el Delphic estuviera una red de túneles y viviendas que habitaban los ángeles caídos.</p><p>Como suburbios para los desertores.</p><p>No obstante, aquel lugar parecía el típico apartamento de soltero, por decirlo de alguna manera; no había fotografías personales, no había ropa ni revistas, tan solo había muebles de acero inoxidable y madera oscura mientras eras capaz de admirar la habitación personal si te adentrabas unos cuantos pasos. Era claro que nadie parecía haber vivido ahí en un rato, se encontraba tan ordenado y algo polvoriento como para que alguien hubiese dormido ahí en los últimos días.</p><p>Patch estaba arrodillado en el suelo junto a la cama mientras intentaba abrir una caja de acero. Dean enarcó una ceja mirándolo sólo unos segundos antes de seguir inspeccionando aquel lugar tan interesante y moderno.</p><p>—Este no parece un mal lugar—señaló Dean mientras pasaba una mano por uno de los muebles—Aunque quizá debas limpiarlo un poco.</p><p>—Vivía aquí cuando llegué y era un caído—aclaró Patch, concentrado en forzar el candado, antes de alzar la cabeza y mirar a Dean—También viví aquí al ser un ángel pero el gusto no me duró mucho.</p><p>— ¿Cómo está eso de ser un caído, ser un ángel y volver a ser un caído?—cuestionó Dean recargándose en el marco de la puerta de la habitación—Debiste ser muy idiota como para recuperar las alas y perderlas al instante.</p><p>Patch alzó la cabeza y miró con el ceño fruncido a Dean, preguntándose quién era él para juzgarlo de esa manera por sus acciones. Si bien había caído por un humano hace tanto tiempo, la segunda vez no fue sacrificio alguno. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo volvería a dar las alas a cambio de la vida de Nora, volvería a hacer el mismo maldito trato con Hank con tal de que ella estuviera a salvo, una y otra vez si con eso podría tenerla de vuelta.</p><p>¿Quién era Dean para juzgarlo por semejante acción? ¿No había renunciado a nada por alguien a quien amaba? ¿No había sacrificado su propia seguridad con tal de asegurarse de la de alguien más? ¿Habría hecho algo así por Castiel alguna vez?</p><p>—Dejé que el padre de Nora me arrancara las alas si con eso la mantenía protegida—aclaró Patch aún mirando con el ceño fruncido a Dean, haciendo que el cazador borrara su sonrisa de suficiencia—La primera vez perdí las alas por deseo, por locura. La segunda yo las otorgué, Dean. Y lo volvería a hacer por ella.</p><p>Con fuerza logró romper el candado de aquella caja lanzándolo lejos. Dean por primera vez sintió que estaba ante alguien cuyos años eran insuperables, si bien Patch tenía un rostro joven, de un chico que no hace mucho había dejado la universidad, sus ojos en ese momento le transmitieron lo viejo que realmente era, todo lo que había vivido mucho antes de que Dean fuera siquiera contemplado para la creación.</p><p>— ¿Qué estamos buscando?—preguntó Dean zanjando aquel tema por completo.</p><p>—Algo que se supone quedó destruido—aclaró Patch mirando la caja—Y Nora va a odiarme porque le mentí pero…</p><p>La voz de Patch fue extinguiéndose por completo mientras algo cambiaba en su rostro, era una pequeña sonrisa y un tipo de añoranza que Dean no había visto antes.</p><p>Patch no miró al cazador mientras pasaba los dedos por aquella extraña rosa que parecía hecha de algodón rosado y blanco. Tenía un aspecto terriblemente frágil, como si al menor toque fuera a convertirse en polvo pero Patch sabía que nada le iba a pasar si, después de tanto tiempo, había permanecido intacta como en el momento en que un pequeño ángel se la había dado.</p><p>Muy pocas veces llegó a pensar en Castiel desde el momento en que cayó, sintió que no tenía caso alguno pensar en el hermoso ángel que fielmente le acompañó y le quiso si, después de todo, lo último que Patch vio en su rostro fue decepción mientras los ángeles vengadores le arrancaba las alas y el propio Castiel se arrancaba el collar del arcángel para dárselo a Basilio. Había transcurrido demasiado tiempo desde aquel momento pero Patch lo recordaba como si hubiera sido apenas el año pasado, tan fresco en su memoria que causaba pánico.</p><p>¿Por qué no pudo conformarse con Castiel? ¿Por qué no se quedó con él en lugar de bajar e intentar estar con aquella humana? Se dijo que a pesar de haber sido un ángel había sentido algo muy parecido al amor por Castiel, ni siquiera se asemejaba a lo que sintió por Dabria en aquel entonces, que ahora parecía un sinsentido en su vida, y tampoco era parecido a lo que sentía por Nora ahora; fue amor, ahora lo sabía, pero no ese tipo de amor que Castiel parecía sentir por Dean; fue un amor diferente, fue un amor de circunstancias que no se había sentido suficiente por la sencilla razón de que en aquel tiempo ellos no sabían lo que era amar y sentirlo más allá del calor de la gracia.</p><p>—Hank manejó hechicería diabólica con la que podría derrotar tanto a ángeles como a caídos—aclaró Patch apartando sus pensamientos para tomar de aquella caja el pequeño cuaderno—Nora había encontrado su diario y prometí destruirlo.</p><p>—Y no lo hiciste—murmuró Dean mirándolo de manera acusadora.</p><p>—No he usado la hechicería diabólica, si es lo que piensas—aclaró Patch levantándose con el cuaderno en las manos—Pero decidí que valía tenerlo cerca por si acaso, con la vida que llevé nunca sé cuando alguien puede amenazar a Nora. Esto es lo que quiere Dante—aclaró agitando el cuaderno mientras se encaminaba a Dean—Será mejor que vayamos ya.</p><p>El moreno golpeó el pecho del cazador con el cuaderno haciendo que Dean lo tomara y lo hojeara un momento, intentando entender por qué alguien podría querer algo así antes de guardarlo en su chaqueta y dirigirse a la salida detrás de Patch.</p><p>Una vez que intentaron salir al pasillo, del otro lado había una despampanante chica de cabello negro azabache cortado de manera recta hasta la barbilla, un fleco mantenía ocultos sus ojos mientras se encontraba ahí parada como si nada limándose las uñas con lo que parecía una navaja. Dean la habría tomado como una chica inofensiva, un poco gótica, si no fuera porque Patch se tensó frente a él y de manera casi inmediata se colocó protectoramente ante Dean, como si quisiera mantenerlo fuera del peligro cuando después de todo sólo era un humano como Dean, y sin un arma.</p><p>—El aroma resulta muy dulzón después de oler amargo durante cien años—la chica dijo aquello como si hablara del clima haciendo que Dean frunciera el ceño.</p><p>—Nathaniel—saludó Patch ganándose una sonrisa de parte de la mujer.</p><p>Cuando alzó el rostro Dean sintió que el aliento se le atascaba en la garganta; su rostro era hermoso, al menos gran parte de él, mientras que el resto se encontraba desfigurado, como si le hubieran lanzado ácido a la cara haciendo que su ojo derecho tuviera el parpado caído y el rostro que pudo haber sido una obra de arte ahora se había convertido en lo de la pesadilla de cualquier niño.</p><p>—Jev, no planeaba verte por aquí—la voz de la tal Nathaniel era suave, pausada, como una canción de cuna—No desde que ahora eres uno de esos inmundos humanos, como el que te acompaña—ladeó ligeramente la cabeza haciendo que la mitad desfigurada de su rostro quedara oculta y Dean sólo fuera capaz de contemplar el bonito ojo verde que tenía—Aunque no eres como el resto, ¿verdad, querido? Apestas a ángel.</p><p>Dean tragó duro y se mostró serio intentando no pasar desapercibido. Nadie antes le había acusado de apestar a ángel y eso que pasaba tiempo con Castiel, Crowley quizá insinuó en alguna ocasión que parecía que Castiel le había hecho pipí encima en un intento de marcar territorio, y quizá Amara había arrugado la nariz como si apestara en uno de sus encuentros, pero nunca se lo habían dicho de una manera tan abierta.</p><p>Se atrevió a olisquear un poco en dirección a su hombro, tan sólo encontrando el aroma a lona y algo de sudor en él, ¿aquello era dulce para la chica?</p><p>—Tenemos algo de prisa aquí, Nat—habló Patch haciendo que la chica alzara el mentón tozudamente—No tengo tiempo para esto.</p><p>—Sabes lo que pienso de los ángeles—gruñó Nat mirando con ojos mortíferos a Dean—Y éste tiene un especial aroma, más fuerte que el de cualquier otro humano que haya pasado tiempo con él—arrugó la nariz—Apesta como si un ángel le hubiera orinado encima.</p><p>Dean gruñó y sacó de la chaqueta una espada ángel haciendo que la chica le mirara alarmada un segundo, poniéndose en guardia mientras Patch miraba sobre el hombro a Dean y maldecía el hecho de no haber revisado si el cazador tenía un arma como esas; una pistola no habría sido problema, vaya que ni siquiera un cuchillo hubiera causado revuelto pero tener una espada ángel en un lugar habitado por caídos sin ninguna de esas armas y, desde luego, donde todos odiaban a los ángeles.</p><p>No era la movida más astuta de parte de Dean.</p><p>—Escucha, Patch ya lo dijo, tenemos prisa—amenazó Dean alzando la espada y señalando a la chica con ella—Así que deja de molestar y hazte a un lado.</p><p>— ¿Eres la perra de un ángel?</p><p>Aquello hizo que Dean apartara de un empujón a Patch y tomara del cuello a la chica estampándola contra la pared. El moreno que venía con él miró alarmado a su alrededor antes de tirar de la chaqueta de Dean intentando persuadirlo de que nada de aquello era necesario; sabía que si un caído se metía a tu cabeza entonces las cosas iban a ponerse feas, en especial con él siendo humano y no iba a poder entregar a Dean completo en brazos de Castiel y ya podría irse despidiendo de la posibilidad de tener a Nora de vuelta.</p><p>Nathaniel sonreía con ese rostro deformado mientras sutilmente su pupila iba dilatándose, Dean sólo la miraba fijamente sin saber por qué se enojó tanto con su comentario, había quién le decía cosas peores y ni siquiera demostraba que le afectaban.</p><p>La sonrisa de aquella chica fue borrándose de a poco al descubrir que Dean no hacía ni amago de verse afectado, intentando aguijonear su mente pero sin lograr causar efecto alguno. El cazador la miró un segundo antes de soltarla sin más, acomodándose la chaqueta y guardando la espada en su lugar, decidiendo que Gabriel y Nora eran más importantes que aquel caído.</p><p>—Si soy la perra de un ángel o no, ten presente algo—señaló Dean sonriendo ladinamente—A ti te corrieron del cielo, yo les robé un ángel.</p><p>Miró a Patch por encima del hombro a lo que éste señaló la salida, temiendo que en cualquier momento llegaran más caídos y reconocieran la pestilencia en Dean. Nathaniel los miró un momento, sintiéndose ofendida ante lo dicho por Dean pero no hizo ningún intento por defenderse, se quedó ahí parada mientras aquel par salía de ese lugar, preguntándose quién sería el ángel que había marcado a aquel humano.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>No hubo un juicio, usualmente los hacían pero en esa ocasión no hubo uno.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Castiel había sido arrastrado hasta los confines del cielo, hasta el pequeño escondite donde solía estar con Jev para ver a los humanos y ahí se encontraban Zadquiel y Michael mientras el grupo de ángeles vengadores se colocaban a su alrededor luciendo sus túnicas negras y manteniendo ocultos sus rostros en espera de las órdenes. Sintió que su gracia se congelaba mientras miraba asustado a su alrededor sin saber qué era lo que ocurría.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael lo miró unos segundos antes de acercarse; sus alas eran intimidantes, tan grandes que podrían barrer pueblos enteros con un aleteo mientras su apariencia era tan alta y fornida que podría intimidar a cualquiera, cabellos como el oro se agitaban debido a la breve brisa de su aleteo antes de colocarse de pie frente a él haciendo que Castiel se inclinara hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Tú eras consciente de Jev bajando a la tierra?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Castiel parpadeó, confundido, antes de envolver con su puño el collar de Jev que aún pendía de su cuello negando furiosamente con la cabeza, sintiéndose repentinamente intimidado ante las miradas que le daban ellos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No hablaron después de eso; Michael tomó a Castiel del hombro y lo llevó a donde estaban los demás mostrándole una abertura en el cielo que le permitía ver lo que había allá abajo en la tierra, reconociendo de inmediato a Jev intentando poseer un cuerpo, haciendo que Castiel jadeara de manera ruidosa y la traición opacara el bonito brillo en sus ojos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El ángel de alas azules que habían pasado la mitad del tiempo teñidas de rosa soltó un doloroso gemido entre dientes que sobresaltó a todos ahí mientras retrocedía de aquella abertura como lo haría un animal herido. Si bien Castiel tenía fascinación por los humanos y todo lo que eran, no consideraba que fuera posible poseer un humano sin el consentimiento de ese como Jev había querido hacer. Ellos tenían que pedir permiso sin importar cuánto desearan pertenecer a ellos, formar parte de la vida que crearon en torno a lo que su padre les brindó. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Basilio detuvo su huida, obligándolo a mirar cuando Jev regresó y los ángeles vengadores lo detuvieron. Michael se colocó de tal manera en que los ojos de Jev se encontraron con los de Castiel brillando llenos de decepción, de traición y odio, un odio doloroso que nacía a partir de la tristeza tan profunda que sentía cuestionándose el por qué, ¿por qué hizo aquello? ¿No era feliz con Cass en el cielo? Si bien seguía saliendo con Dabria, habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos como para no considerar que sus acciones pesarían en Castiel. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Los humanos no deben poseerse sin su permiso, Jev, lo sabes—gruñó Michael inclinándose ante él mientras Zadquiel le golpeaba detrás de las rodillas y lo hacía caer ante el arcángel—Tus órdenes tampoco eran que bajaras al cielo así que lo preguntaré una sola vez, ¿qué pretendías con todo esto? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que podías ocasionar? Explotar a ese inocente de esa manera, sabes que no todos los recipientes son aptos para contener a un ángel, aún menos para contener a un arcángel. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jev no habló, miraba fijamente la nube bajo él esperando a que dictaran su sentencia, aún con la esperanza de que aquel castigo le permitiera convertirse en lo que más deseaba. Su cabello caía como una maraña negra a los costados de su rostro ocultando su expresión de los demás pero se atrevió a mirar a hurtadillas al pequeño ángel que Basilio mantenía en su lugar, como si le castigaran también por lo que él hizo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Por qué está aquí?—cuestionó sin responder lo que Michael había preguntado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Cómplice—señaló Basilio haciendo a Castiel llenarse de pánico.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aquella sencilla palabra hico que Jev se incorporara de golpe mirando con ojos centellantes tanto a Michael como a Basilio, amenazando con atacar antes de que los ángeles vengadores tiraran de él con fuerza. La sola idea de que Castiel se viera castigado por sus propios errores hizo que comenzara a ser consciente del peso de sus acciones, de lo que todo aquello implicaba comenzando a llenarse de autentico pánico, de frío desde su interior mientras su gracia se congelaba como un iceberg gigante a punto de derrumbarse en las profundidades de su ser.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sus alas revolotearon con fuerza, crearon ventiscas furiosas que agitaron las alas de los demás, incluso su vestimenta intentando llegar a Castiel, protegerlo mientras Michael enarcaba una ceja y los ángeles vengadores tiraban de él con mucha más fuerza hasta tenerlo de rodillas de nuevo; sus brazos estaban estirados hacia atrás, sujetados con la mano de hierro de aquellos ángeles mientras sus alas se sentían tan vulnerables. Zadquiel tomó su cabello con fuerza alzándole la cabeza, obligando a mirar el rostro alarmado y herido de Castiel, luciendo tan pequeño junto a Basilio, tan indefenso que lo único que Jev podía pensar era en la promesa que le había hecho a Gabriel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Estaba usándolo!—declaró haciendo que Castiel le mirara herido—Le di mi collar, así ustedes no registrarían mi ausencia—miró a Michael sintiendo como la mano de Zadquiel en su cabello se tensaba, tirando con más fuerza de él hasta hacerlo contemplar a Michael—No tiene nada que ver en esto, sólo era mi cuartada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael y Castiel le creyeron, Basilio no. Basilio escuchó su desesperación por proteger a Castiel debajo de toda esa seriedad y furia pero no dijo anda, apretó con fuerza el hombro del ángel a su lado mientras Michael dictaba la sentencia de Jev antes de que los ángeles vengadores le arrancaran las alas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su grito recorrió el cielo, agitó nubes y creó leves tormentas tiñendo el cielo de gris antes de dar paso al negro. Su grito hizo vibrar a cada ángel que lo rondaba mientras miraban inseguros hacia todos lados, sorprendiéndose de un castigo de tal magnitud. Castiel contempló a Jev ovillado con manchas negruzcas y brillantes emanando de sus heridas, sabía que aquello era la gracia de Jev que dejaba de servirle al cielo; sintió un agudo dolor recorrerle al verse reflejado en los ojos negros de aquel arcángel pero Castiel sólo atinó a llevarse la mano al cuello y tirar con fuerza de la cadena que lo rodeaba arrancando el collar que siempre iba a permitirle ver la verdad. Se lo dio a Basilio antes de desaparecer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aquel arcángel miró el collar pasando su pulgar por el nombre de Jev grabado en enoquiano. Caminó hacia donde el caído se encontraba y se lo echó a los pies siendo lo único que reflejaba, dejando que su gracia grabara otro nombre bajo el propio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Para que no olvides al ángel que acabas de traicionar—susurró Basilio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jev tomó el collar leyendo que bajo su rango se encontraba grabado el nombre de Castiel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Castiel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fue su último pensamiento antes de que el cielo se abriera y él cayera sin más a la tierra, condenándose por el resto de la eternidad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>Patch y Dean miraron hacia los faros que los iluminaban encontrando a la perfección el impala conducido por Sam, detrás de él venía una jeep Commander negra que podría pasar desapercibida por la noche, un auto realmente bueno e intimidante. De éste bajó Castiel sonriendo levemente al ver a Dean pero sintiéndose aliviado al ver a Patch a su lado, como si temiera que cometiera cualquier tontería y fuera solo por Nora y Gabe.</p><p>Sam se apresuró a reunirse con su hermano, abrazándolo levemente antes de asentir en dirección a Patch. El menor de los Winchester sabía que no era momento para entrar en desesperación pero así era, sentía el corazón en la garganta ante la idea de imaginar a Gabe en peligro, incluso ante el solo pensamiento de creer que no podría volver a verlo en su vida, no podría despedirse…</p><p>—Marqué al número del que llamaron—aclaró Patch suspirando—Los tienen en el almacén que te dijo Castiel, si conozco a Dante seguro estará rodeado de demonios o de nefilims.</p><p>— ¿Qué siguieres que hagamos?—cuestionó Dean mientras Cass se colocaba a su lado.</p><p>—Iremos Sam y yo—aclaró Jev comenzando a ganarse protestas de Dean y Cass—No, escuchen. Tienen a Nora y a Gabriel, es cosa entre ellos y nosotros—Sam se pasó una mano por el rostro asintiendo—Además, mientras nosotros vamos por el frente eso les dará motivo para colarse por atrás.</p><p>—Hice algunas cosas para diezmar a los demonios—aclaró Sam señalando el impala—Exorcismos, bombas de sal y agua bendita, cualquier cosa servirá.</p><p>Dean miró el impala y a Sam un momento, sintiendo que aquello no era la mejor idea de todas, claro que su único consuelo era que Castiel estaría con él en todo momento pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de mandar solo a Sammy en compañía de Patch a un lugar retacado de demonios. No es que dudara de las habilidades de su hermanito pero era Dean, sin duda se preocuparía por Sammy aunque sólo fuera a la tienda.</p><p>Iba a negarse, desde luego, pero Cass atrajo su atención mirándolo con severidad, aguardando por él como siempre sabiendo que estaría bien con cualquier cosa que Dean eligiera siempre y cuando no se expusiera al peligro. Suspiró sintiendo como sus hombros caían al frente, derrotados, mientras asentía mirando fijamente a Patch y a Sam, sintiendo que ellos tenían razón. Eran Gabriel y Nora a los que tenían allá. Si fuera Castiel el que estuviera prisionero no habría nada en el mundo que evitara que Dean se lanzara en picada hacia el peligro si con eso conseguía traerlo de vuelta, ¿no lo sabía ya?</p><p>— ¿Qué autos nos llevaremos?—cuestionó sin más, cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>—Iremos en la jeep—declaró Patch suspirando—Al menos ustedes, los guiaré en la moto. Si vamos en el impala resultará demasiado obvio. Me estacionaré dos cuadras antes, ustedes tres, y caminaremos desde ahí, ¿entendido?—los tres, sintiéndose extraños de recibir órdenes y no darlas, asintieron—Perfecto, Cass conduce.</p><p>Castiel sonrió a la par que Dean fruncía el ceño, sintiéndose ofendido.</p><p>— ¿Por qué Cass va a conducir?—cuestionó el cazador.</p><p>—Podré confiarte mi vida, incluso la de mi novia, Winchester, pero no mi auto—Patch sonrió un momento—Andando.</p><p>Su sonrisa fue como un relámpago en la oscuridad, centellante y fugaz impactando con fuerza en la tierra haciendo que las alas de Cass se agitaran con tal violencia que golpeó levemente a los hermanos haciéndoles creer que fue una ventisca pasajera. El moreno sonrió guiñándole un ojo a Cass antes de dirigirse a su motocicleta.</p><p>Dean estuvo tentado a dispararle de nuevo pero no lo hizo, se consoló con el hecho de que él y Cass estarían juntos en esa misión y luego se preguntó qué tan mal le debería caer Patch como para sentirse feliz de ir con el ángel y para nada preocupado de dejar ir solo a su hermano.</p><p>…</p><p>La noche reinaba en aquel lugar, nubes de tormenta se arremolinaban sobre ellos y una ligera llovizna comenzaba a caer humedeciendo las calles y haciendo algo molesto el intentar ver más allá de lo que tenían en frente. Cass y Dean se encontraban sentados en el interior del jeep mirando al frente, contando los minutos restantes como para aventurarse a ir hacia el almacén a escondidas; habían decidido dar un margen de tiempo entre la llegada de Sam y Patch y la emboscada que harían Cass y Dean.</p><p>En otras circunstancias, ambos no habrían dudado en aprovechar el tiempo a solas pero no en ese momento, justo ahora Dean temía mirar a Castiel mientras éste estaba más concentrados en hacer carreras con las gotas que caían en el parabrisas, sonriendo débilmente cuando la elegida triunfaba y llegaba a la meta predeterminada por él.</p><p>—Quizá debamos irnos acercando—sugirió Dean cuando el silencio fue demasiado.</p><p>—Seguro—asintió Castel sonriendo hacia Dean.</p><p>El corazón del cazador titubeo un instante antes de acelerarse enloquecido ante aquella sonrisa. Ambos abrieron las puertas del jeep, Cass asegurándose de que traía las llaves en la gabardina, siendo recibidos por la llovizna que se apresuró a envolverlos por completo hasta hacerlos sentir incómodos mientras su cabello iba empapándose y caer de manera floja sobre su frente.</p><p>Anduvieron presurosos en la oscuridad, sintiendo como su aliento escapaba en un vahó a través de sus labios y sus dedos amenazaban con engarrotarse por el frío. Se ocultaban cada pocos metros entre pequeños callejones o detrás de algún auto, miraban a su alrededor y a asegurarse que seguía encontrándose vacío seguían andando. La adrenalina que sentían estaba a tope, sus corazones corrían acelerados a punto de cortarles el aliento, su ropa iba empapándose mientras la lluvia aceleraba su caída hasta hacer que todo resultara borroso ante ellos, siluetas ocultas por la tormenta difíciles de identificar, charcos llenando las calles, neblina despejándose.</p><p>Cuando iban a llegar al costado del edifico, ocultos entre dos almacenes, Castiel tomó de la mano a Dean y lo detuvo de golpe, llevándolo a sus brazos y besándolo con brusquedad mientras la lluvia los envolvía convirtiéndolos en dos extraños, pasando desapercibidos por las sombras y allá en el cielo las nubes eran iluminadas por un relámpago que las partió a la mitad, desgarrando todo hasta hacer vibrar el suelo que pisaban. El cielo parecía compartir el mismo temor que atenazaba la garganta de aquel ángel mientras besaba con furia y desesperación al humano que amaba.</p><p>— ¿Por qué fue eso?—cuestionó Dean sin aliento cuando Castiel lo dejó ir.</p><p>Cass no habló durante unos segundos; se dedicó a mirar la lluvia caer por el rostro de Dean como lágrimas mientras sus ojos parecían brillar débilmente como esmeraldas a pesar de la oscuridad. El propio Cass saboreó la lluvia en sus labios antes de suspirar.</p><p>—Por si acaso—murmuró el ángel.</p><p>Otro relámpago iluminó el cielo y a Castiel le pareció ver que frente a él no tenía a Dean sino a ese arcángel moreno que era le personificación celestial del desastre con su cabello agitándose violentamente con el viento. Cuando la luz del relámpago desapareció volvió a contemplar a Dean frente a él, sintiendo su aliento atascarse en su garganta.</p><p>—Si haces que te hieran voy a matarte—amenazó el ángel antes de apartar al cazador de un empujón.</p><p>—Lo mismo digo, Cass—sonrió Dean yendo detrás de él—Lo mismo digo.</p><p>…</p><p>La primera en escucharlo fue Nora; el sonido de la puerta abriéndose después de lo que parecían horas enteras; miró a hurtadillas entre su cabello, sintiendo como punzadas dolorosas iban escalando desde las palmas de sus manos por su antebrazo hasta sus hombros. Dos siluetas atravesaron la entrada, mirando a su alrededor como si esperaran un ataque o algo.</p><p>—Patch—susurró Nora al identificar aquel andar arrogante— ¡Patch!</p><p>En un impulso de entusiasmo se aferró a los barrotes de su jaula sintiendo de nuevo ese horrible dolor recorrerle desde las manos hasta el hombro, haciéndola soltar un chillido mientras se alejaba con brusquedad de los barrotes, ovillándose y aferrando su blusa en un intento de apaciguar el dolor, de calmarlo mientras la voz de Patch vibrara en su corazón consolándola.</p><p>La jaula a su lado emitió un débil tintineo en el momento en que Gabriel se inclinaba intentando llamar la atención del hombre junto a Patch. El alivio que recorrió la voz de aquel desconocido fue incluso más consolador que el de Patch, como si lo único que él hubiera esperado encontrar fuera sus cadáveres.</p><p>—Gabriel—susurró Sam sintiendo cómo su corazón volvía a latir a un ritmo normal—Estás bien.</p><p>El arcángel entrecerró los ojos dando a entender que estaba todo menos bien pero aquello solo eran detalles para Sam. Si bien odiaba verlo en una jaula con lo que parecía cadenas por todos lados, incluso por sus alas, prefería verlo de esa manera que encontrarlo muerto. El pensamiento fugaz de las alas de Gabriel hizo que mirara de nueva cuenta al arcángel sintiendo que no lo había visto antes, suspirando débilmente ante lo hermoso que resultaba su plumaje a simple vista; no era similar al de ninguna ave, ni siquiera al de un águila como usualmente se lo imaginaba Sam. Sus plumas eran doradas pero se asemejaba más a los rayos del sol ondeando en forma de plumas, como fuego.</p><p>El aliento se le atascó a Sam en la garganta sintiendo que, a pesar de la imagen tan desgarradora que tenía en frente, no había contemplado nada tan hermoso como Gabriel mostrando sus alas. Lo único que opacaba su brillo era el débil centello azulado que envolvía las cadenas que le rodeaban.</p><p>Sin demorar nada, ignorando lo que fuera que Patch hiciera, comenzó a apagar el fuego que se encontraba bajo la jaula de Gabriel. La sensación de una cuenta regresiva sobre sus cabezas hacía que el aliento de Sam comenzara a acelerar y la ansiedad de quedarse sin tiempo escalara desde su estómago hasta atenazarle la garganta, provocando que respirar fuera realmente difícil.</p><p>—Sigues igual a como recuerdo.</p><p>Aquella voz sonaba divertida y venía detrás de ellos. Tanto Sam como Patch giraron de manera brusca poniéndose en guardia al instante, colocándose protectoramente entre el intruso y las jaulas que aún pendían a varios metros del suelo, oscilando por el ajetreo de sus cautivos llenando de un débil sonido metálico aquel almacén.</p><p>Aquel no era un chico mucho mayor que Patch y Nora, si acaso de unos 25 años y era castaño, una melena color chocolate caía en rizos por su rostro mientras una sonrisa arrogante torcía sus labios de manera ladina. Sam sabía que aquel era un recipiente, podía adivinarlo pro el gesto de contrariedad que captó de Patch mirándolo de reojo pero eso no quitaba que se conocieran de alguna parte.</p><p>— ¿Te gusta?—cuestionó sonando demasiado infantil mientras señalaba con el mentón las jaulas que pendían del techo—Oro forjado, pésimo para los nefilims, aceite sagrado en cada uno de sus barrotes mientras runas enoquianas lo encienden ante el menor toque de gracia en ellos—Patch convirtió sus manos en puño apretando con fuerza los dientes hasta hacerlos tronar—Un obsequio de unos buenos amigos.</p><p>Sin darle demasiado tiempo para hablar Patch extrajo de su chaqueta un cuaderno de pasta negra, lucía algo viejo y empolvado pero aquel hombre sonrió con sus ojos brillando de satisfacción al ver el cuaderno.</p><p>—Antes de que te lo dé quiero a Nora y a Gabriel—gruñó Patch sin lucir intimidado.</p><p>—Sí, respecto a eso...</p><p>Un grupo de demonios, Sam podía adivinarlo porque todos tenían ojos negros, apareció por una de las puertas del interior del almacén cargando a una mujer rubia algo amoratada. Luchaba contra su captura pero la esposas en pies y manos limitaban muchos sus movimientos. Apartó con un movimiento brusco su cabello del rostro haciendo que irremediablemente Sam diera un paso al frente bajando el arma, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta mientras aquel rostro tan ajeno pero a la vez tan familiar le miraba de nueva cuenta, luciendo aliviada y asustada.</p><p>—Mamá—susurró Sam.</p><p>—Sammy—la voz de Mary hizo que Patch comenzara a inquietarse y a desconfiar del cazador.</p><p>—Negociemos.</p><p>Dante aplaudió atrayendo la atención mientras los demás demonios dejaban que Mary se sentara en una silla detrás de Dante. Patch apretó con más fuerza el diario mientras Sam sentía que se comenzaba a dividir en dos.</p><p>Allá en las jaulas, Nora intentaba volver a liberarse pero un movimiento en el piso superior atrajo su atención manteniéndose alternada entre lo que sucedía abajo y lo que veía allá arriba.</p><p>…</p><p>Sólo hubo que hacerse cargo de un par de demonios y colarse por la escalera de emergencia hasta un segundo piso. Las ventanas estaban atascada, tuvieron que hacer de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no romper el cristal pero Dean estaba comenzando a desesperarse; estaba calado hasta los huesos, su chaqueta parecía ya una segunda piel mientras la lluvia le dificultaba ver, además que la imagen de un Cass empapado no ayudaba mucho, así que dejó que el Ángel se encargara para no arruinar aquello.</p><p>Castiel se encargó de la ventana y ambos se apresuraron a ingresar a aquel cuarto con algo de dificultad, eran dos hombres realmente grandes intentando pasar por una abertura de medio metro por medio metro intentando no resultar demasiado ruidosos. Cass había cruzado con la agilidad de un soldado entrenado mientras que Dean había resultado demasiado torpe como para haber salvado el mundo.</p><p>—No parece haber nadie—susurró Castiel mirando alrededor mientras Dean sacaba las cosas que Sam había preparado de la mochila—Será difícil colocar todas las cosas que hizo Sam.</p><p>Dean dejó la mochila y se dirigió a la puerta, mirando a través de una de sus ventanas en un intento de encontrar algo que les pudiera decir a qué se enfrentaban. Las luces estaban encendidas, había cientos de cajas alrededor de todo el recinto, por el pasillo en la zona principal haciendo que esconderse fuera fácil pero también el ser emboscados; en medio de todo aquel asunto Dean distinguió dos jaulas pendiendo del techo, balanceándose como columpios mientras Gabriel y una chica de rizos incontrolables se encontraban dentro atendiendo a la conversación que se daba abajo.</p><p>Miró más allá del techo encontrando los aspersores de emergencia en caso de incendios. Comenzó a maquinar un plan para que ninguno corriera peligro, sintiendo como Castiel lo miraba desde la oscuridad de la habitación en espera de lo que fuera a decirle.</p><p>—Uno de nosotros tiene que ir al techo—declaró Dean haciendo que Castiel le mirara confundido—Poner el agua bendita en la toma de agua o santiguarla, el otro deberá ir poniendo las grabaciones de los exorcismos por la bodega sin que lo intenten ver.</p><p>—Yo podría ir al techo—señaló Castiel haciendo que Dean lo mirara de inmediato—Es mejor que yo lo haga, Dean. Aquí me arriesgaría a que uno reconozca mi gracia.</p><p>—Podrías…yo…</p><p>Balbuceó intentando buscar una excusa que mantuviera a Castiel adentro, que fuera él quién se arriesgara a ir al techo y no el ángel pero la determinación del pelinegro sesgaba cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera a Dean para evitarlo. Terminó asintiendo, dejándolo salir por la ventana con la mochila mientras le dejaba las grabaciones con el exorcismo que Sam había recopilado, sabiendo que tendría que distribuirlas muy bien si quería que llegara a todos.</p><p>Las acomodó en su chaqueta y se aventuró a abrir la puerta intentando ser lo más silencioso posible, apretando los dientes cuando ésta chilló pero agradeciendo que la discusión de allá bajo menguara el sonido hasta ahogarlo. Caminó a hurtadillas por aquel pasillo manteniéndose hacho, casi arrastrándose sobre sus rodillas mirando siempre al frente, contando los demonios que estaban con Sam y Patch, mirando las jaulas que pendían del techo, esperando que Castiel estuviera bien.</p><p>Entre su movimiento sigiloso Dean captó la mirada de la chica que estaba en la jaula. Ella abrió la boca, como si quisiera alertar a alguien de algo pero Dean se llevó un dedo a los labios, mirándola con desesperación de que se mantuviera callada. La chica, la que adivinaba que era Nora, asintió débilmente apretando los labios mientras el cazador sonreía y se apresuraba a poner las grabaciones en lugares estratégicos, programándolas para sonar dentro de determinado tiempo, todas a la vez.</p><p>—El asunto es este—señaló Dante ignorante a lo que pasaba a sus espaldas mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frente a Sam y Patch—Quien nos dio nuestros bonitos regalos quiere el diario, mi jefe quiere al arcángel y yo quiero a Nora…</p><p>—Sobre mi cadáver—gruñó Patch sin darle tiempo para terminar, volviendo a guardar el cuaderno en su chaqueta—El asunto es este, dejas ir a Nora y a Gabriel antes de que te meta el maldito diario por el culo.</p><p>—No, Patch, las negociaciones no van así—se mofó Dante haciendo que sus ojos se cubrieran de rojo provocando la contrariedad de Sam—Créeme, yo sé lo que son los tratos.</p><p>— ¿Crowley sabe que estás metiéndote con algo que no debes?—gruñó Sam apretando con fuerza el cuchillo en sus manos—Tienen órdenes de no meterse con nosotros.</p><p>—Verás, mi lealtad no está con Crowley—aclaró Dante mirándolo con una sonrisa—Pero el trato es este. Me dan el diario y les doy la oportunidad de salvar a uno—Sam y Patch se miraron intentando no lucir alarmados—Sólo uno, Patch. ¿Será la chica que amas? ¿Será el arcángel que ama Sam? ¿O será la madre de los tipos que acabas de conocer?</p><p>Nora notó como el tipo que andaba colocando a saber qué entre las cajas se detenía un momento sin preocuparse en ser discreto, mirando con terror a la mujer rubia que se encontraba detrás de Dante. Reconoció ese sentimiento de impotencia, reconoció el terror de lo que una decisión podría desatar en él y en su hermano, quizá en Patch.</p><p>Nora miró a Gabriel que lucía derrotado, como si supiera a quién elegirían y Nora comenzaba a tener ese temor, entre tu madre y el amor de tu vida ¿no elegirías a la mujer que te dio la vida? Si ella tuviera que elegir entre su madre y Patch sin duda y con mucho dolor habría escogido a su madre, a la mujer que lo dio todo después de que ambas perdieran a su padre, a la misma mujer que le escondió muchas cosas sólo para protegerla.</p><p>Pero estaba aferrándose a Patch, a la confianza ciega que tenía en él mientras el moreno tan solo contemplaba fijamente a Dante y detrás de Dante. El rostro de Castiel vino a su mente, la traición que sintió cuando declaró que sólo lo usaba, el rencor que llenó el rostro que antes lo contemplaba con fascinación mientras sus alas eran arrancadas. Vio de nuevo sus plumas dejar de teñirse de azul y mirarlo de nueva cuenta con decepción porque por su culpa perdió a Gabriel por un acto tan egoísta como desear tener a Nora.</p><p>Las palabras brotaron de sus labios mucho antes de que pudiera darse una oportunidad de considerarlo, de negociar algo más. Salió a borbotones sintiendo que dolían más de lo que deberían mientras el rostro de Dean detrás de Dante le contemplaba con frialdad, como si supiera de antemano que no debían confiar en él, ¿acaso no lo sabía? No se confiaba en nadie cuando todos tenían algo que perder.</p><p>Miro a Nora asomarse con precaución entre los barrotes, encontró las heridas en su rostro, su cabello enmarañado y el miedo opacando el gris de un día tormentoso. Eso la definía bastante bien ¿no es así? Una tormenta, eso es lo que Nora fue para él desde el momento en que la conoció. Sabía que en el cielo muchos ángeles lo consideraron a él como la representación del caos, Castiel solía decirle que era como mirar a un huracán a la cara, y eso hacía que Patch sintiera que Nora era esa calma después de la tempestad, esa quietud que reinaba cuando el huracán había terminado tiñéndolo todo de gris, haciendo que los escombros lucieran entre sombríos y pacíficos.</p><p>Mirando fijamente a Nora dejó que sus palabras brotaran como flores sin poder detenerlas.</p><p>—Libera a Gabriel—sentenció.</p><p>La conmoción fue completa, incluso el propio Patch se sorprendió de aquella declaración. Dante dudó unos segundos, sintiendo que debería de haber una trampa detrás de aquello pero en la jaula Nora asintió echándose a llorar mientras Patch la miraba con añoranza, con el dolor de quien pierde a alguien que amaba grabado en sus ojos tan oscuros como el carbón. Sam, a su lado, lo miró como si no hubiera escuchado bien mientras Mary, allá detrás de Dante le miraba con intenciones de pedirle que lo reconsiderara un poco más.</p><p>— ¿Qué libere a quién?—cuestionó Dante.</p><p>— ¿Tener la cabeza llena de humo demoniaco atrofió tu oído, Dante?—gruñó Patch mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados—Que liberes a Gabriel, ahora.</p><p>Dante aún dudó unos segundos, mirando fijamente a Sam pero éste no parecía salir de su estupor, como si no comprendiera lo que pasaba para nada. Al demonio no le quedó de otra más que asentir haciendo que un par de sus acompañantes fueran a un extremo y comenzaran a bajar la jaula de Gabriel.</p><p>Detrás de ellos Dean contemplaba sin dar crédito a lo que miraba, ¿en serio ese idiota dejará a su madre a manos de unos demonios? ¿Y a la mujer que amaba? Casi esperaba que eligiera a Nora, supondría que lo comprendería si hacía eso pero ¿Gabriel? ¿Qué importancia tendría Gabriel para él? Sólo era el novios de Sam…</p><p>…y el hermano de Castiel.</p><p>Aquel pensamiento hizo que Dean se sintiera como la perra más egoísta del mundo y, peor aún, comenzó a preguntarse qué tan profundos eran los sentimientos de Patch por el ángel, ¿y si seguía queriendo a Cass? ¿Y si renunciaba a Nora esperando tenerlo a él? Claro que a Dean le había dicho otras cosas allá en el Delphic pero sus acciones decían lo contrario. La sola idea de que Patch amara a Castiel mucho más de lo que Dean algún día podría imaginar lo hicieron enfurecerse.</p><p>Él no habría dudado en elegir a su madre, aún si con eso su hermano y Cass perdían a alguien que les importaba, aún si Patch amenazaba con matarlo por hacerlo perder a Nora, ¿Qué decía eso de él?</p><p>La jaula de Gabriel bajó tocando el suelo de manera estrepitosa. Sam salió del shock que la declaración de Patch le había dado y corrió a ayudarle a salir, sintiendo furia recorrerlo de punta a punta mientras veía las cadenas que envolvían a Gabriel y la manera en la que su boca estaba cocida como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara.</p><p>Miró a Dante, que parecía sonreír mientras se acercaba a Patch en un intento de tener el cuaderno.</p><p>—Vamos a buscar a Nora y a mamá—amenazó Sam haciendo que Dante le mirara divertido.</p><p>—Por favor, no me hagas reír—se mofó el demonio— ¿Qué podrías hacer tú?</p><p>Sam envolvió a Gabriel con ambos brazos intentando esconderlo de aquellos, mantenerlo seguro mientras buscaba una manera de liberarlo, sentía el calor abrasador que emanaban las alas del arcángel, comenzaba a sentir que estaba demasiado cerca del sol pero no lo soltó.</p><p>—Ya deberías saber, novato—gruñó Sam sonriendo—Que mi hermano y yo tenemos una reputación.</p><p>Fue como si se hubieran coordinado con algo más que indicaciones vagas. El agua comenzó a caer del techo quemando a los demonios mientras que las grabaciones en latín comenzaron a sonar sin parar, una tras otra haciendo que aquellos seres se volvieran locos. Dante miró furibundo detrás de él encontrando a Dean sonriendo de manera ladina. No tomó más de un rato en exorcizar a aquel grupo dejando marcas negruzcas en el cuello mientras todos comenzaban a empaparse tanto como Dean lo estaba.</p><p>Cuando aquellos hombres cayeron al suelo como costales de carne y hueso Patch corrió hacia el mismo lugar donde habían ido los demonios para bajar a Gabriel. Se apresuró a tirar de la cadena haciendo bajar la última jaula, sintiendo el corazón correrle desbocado en el pecho hasta cortarle el aliento en el momento en que la jaula de Nora tocaba el suelo.</p><p>Dean bajaba las escaleras para ir por su madre mientras que Patch corría y liberaba a Nora, envolviéndola con sus brazos deseando esconderla bajo su piel, fundirse con ella para que nadie más la amenazara de esa manera. La chica se echó a llorar una vez que Patch la sujetó, sentía sus manos doler como si estuvieran envueltas en llama, sus piernas estaban temblorosas y el agua comenzaba a hacer que su cabello escurriera pero no le importó en lo más mínimo.</p><p>—Humano o no, sigues siendo mi ángel custodio—susurró Nora.</p><p>Patch rió entre dientes, mirando el techo mientras se decía que él tenía a su propio ángel aunque durara cien años sin saber de él.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>Castiel se separó del grupo cuando terminaron la misión, alzó las faldas de su vestido y anduvo por el camino empedrado de aquella localidad siendo admirada por varios hombres. Usaba el porte propio de una mujer de la década, su recipiente había sido muy atractivo y devoto pero no era su principal preocupación en aquel momento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pronto las casas comenzaron a escasear y ella siguió avanzando; los árboles comenzaron a hacer muchos y al final de aquella calle encontró esa pequeña casita desvencijada y realmente horrible en comparación con las demás. No pudo evitar arrugar la nariz levemente mientras colocaba un pie en el porche, sintiendo la necesidad de sacudirse las faldas del vestido pero no lo hizo. Tan sólo se enderezó cuan recta era y llamó a la puerta con insistencia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Van—gruñeron del otro lado haciendo que la expectativa hiciera revolotear sus alas—Si eres tú, Jenks, de una vez te digo que no voy a…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La puerta se abrió revelando un rostro joven y tan moreno como el de un español, su cabello caía en ondas por sus hombros en señal de que le hacía falta un corte, usaba una camisa de lino algo descuidada sobre unos pantalones de campesino negros; estaba descalzo, Castiel podía admirar los dedos de sus pies asomarse bajo la tela pero poca importancia le dio. Su atención solo fue acaparada por el collar plateado alrededor de su cuello y los ojos tan oscuros como dos agujeros negros en el espacio dispuestos a absorberte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Puedo ayudarle?—cuestionó el hombre mirándola de manera recelosa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Hola Jev—susurró Castiel sintiendo que sus alar revoloteaban con furia al escuchar su voz haciendo que sus ojos centellaran un momento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Castiel—aquel hombre se paró tan alto como era y sonrió tímidamente— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No fue tan difícil—declaró Castiel adentrándose sin esperar a ser invitado—Akobel estaba cerca, mi última noticia era que había estado en contacto con un caído.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jev apretó los dientes, cerrando la puerta con lentitud mientras comenzaba a revivir el momento en que fue expulsado del cielo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No había vuelto a tener contacto con ningún ángel desde aquel momento, se había despedido del calor de una gracia condenándose a soportar sólo la frialdad de la propia y el poseer a un Nefilim una quincena al año por un poco de contacto. No era lo que él había deseado, no era la vida humana que envidió pero se le asemejaba…si ignoraba el hecho de que no sentía absolutamente nada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Castiel era algo que había dejado atrás en un intento de no recordar el daño que le había hecho, si era honesto poco le había importado dejar a Dabria pero Cass…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestionó Jev con frustración.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Castiel le miró con el bonito rostro de aquella mujer y sus ojos tan azules que era demasiado fácil identificarlo. Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente haciendo que Jev sonriera, sin duda ella era Castiel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Quería saber cómo estabas—aclaró Cass frunciendo el ceño—Hace tiempo que no sé de ti.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Si por mí fuera, así seguiría por toda la eternidad—gruñó Jev cruzándose de brazos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Castiel le miró herida, sintiendo como las palabras de Jev aguijoneaban su gracia y hacían que sus alas cayeran flácidas sobre su espalda, como si las hubiera lastimado. Se decía a sí misma que quizá no debió ir, que Jev había dejado claras las cosas en el cielo en el momento en que le condenaron, que las cosas habían terminados pero su ausencia en las nubes lastimaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era la ausencia del desastre, la infinita calma lo que hacía que Castiel se volviera loco en el cielo. No había huracanes arremolinando nubes debido a un simple batir de alas, no había alguien que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera. Estaba tan solo; Jev había sido todo lo que había tenido luego de la marcha de Gabriel, Castiel había hecho cualquier cosa por él ¿y prefirió a los humanos?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Dime por qué—pidió nerviosa mirando fijamente el suelo—Dime si fui yo, ¿no era suficiente?—sintió su voz cortarse haciéndola jadear ruidosamente en búsqueda de aire— ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué ella?—alzó el rostro encontrándose con su reflejo en los ojos de Jev— ¿Por qué ella y no yo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jev se acercó tomando el rostro de Castiel con ambas manos, acunándolo con fuerza mientras pasaba sus pulgares por sus mejillas sintiendo la piel tan suave como cristal, o quizá era el hecho de que no podía sentir su calor, no podía sentir cómo la sangre de su recipiente se calentaba pro la gracia y la hacía ruborizar. No había nada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahora sentía que el calor de la gracia que Castiel le brindó en el cielo era mucho mejor que no sentir nada, que tener que usar el cuerpo ajeno de alguien para poder volver a sentir sobre él el calor, el frío, cualquier cosa. De tener algo a no tener nada, deseaba volver a tener ese algo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin embargo su deseo iba más allá de sólo experimentar el contacto como los humanos. Su deseo nacía desde lo profundo de su ser cuando miraba a los hombres tener una vida mucho mejor que sólo siguiendo órdenes sin cuestionar. Ese libre albedrio que los ángeles no poseían.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deseaba ser humano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No tiene nada que ver contigo—susurró Jev mirando fijamente los ojos azules de Cass, esperando encontrar al ángel que tan familiar se le hacía—Ya no quería ser un arcángel, Castiel. Los humanos—sonrió sintiendo esa euforia que le recorría cuando hablaba de lo que deseaba—Ellos lo tienen todo; aman, odian, son felices y miserables, sienten la lluvia caer sobre su piel y el calor recorrerlos en verano—Castiel parpadeó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Se asesinan unos a otros—murmuró, sorprendida por la ensoñación en la que vivía Jev—Mienten, engañan, roban, blasfeman en contra de los deseos de Dios, ¿quieres eso para ti?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Quiero opciones—sentenció Jev haciendo que Castiel le mirara fijamente con asombro—Es lo que quería, deseaba opciones; no todo es una orden y ya, Castiel, no es sólo dejar que alguien más anteponga su voluntad sobre la tuya y te haga cumplir sus deseos. Puedes elegir—sonrió mientras un brillo de emoción y algo más iluminaba sus ojos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Somos ángeles—sentenció Castiel alejándose de Jev, extrañando un poco la sensación de sus manos en su rostro—Servimos al cielo, es nuestra misión. Es para lo que somos creados.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Tú los amas—señaló Jev comenzando a formar una loca idea en su cabeza—Amas a los hombres a pesar de sus fallas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Ese es mi trabajo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Castiel comenzaba a temer que Jev de verdad creyera esas cosas y, peor aún, que tuvieran lógica para ella. Todo lo que le pintaba parecía tan atractivo como el Edén, lucía como la promesa de un padre de vuelta a casa y prosperidad en el cielo. Era extraño, era abrumador, era tan atrayente como la luz en la oscuridad que Castiel comenzaba a temer comenzaba a flaquear ante Jev.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Siempre le fue demasiado sencillo seguir al arcángel a donde quisiera ir, dejándose arrastrar por el huracán que representaba pero sin sentir que hacía algo que no quería. Jev no le arrastraba, le guiaba, lo tomaba de la mano y le guiaba en aquellas cosas mientras le preguntaba si estaba bien con ello, si lo aceptaba. Si lo quería.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y estaba ahí haciéndolo de nuevo, pintándole las cosas de rosas para preguntarle si estaba bien con sus elecciones, si no quería más. Si no deseaba más aún si con eso perdía su hogar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Es lo que te dijeron—asintió Jev—Pero ¿y si no es lo que quieres? Tú los vistes conmigo, sentiste lo que era amarlos y no sólo la idea del amor hacia un desconocido—Castiel negó con la cabeza—Cass, puedes quedarte conmigo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aquella declaración hizo que el ángel retrocediera mientras miraba de manera asustada al hombre frente a él. El rostro seguía siendo el mismo que teñía sus plumas de rosa, sus ojos seguían siendo tan oscuros y su sonrisa tan peligrosa. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amor, más de una vez Gabriel dijo esa palabra para referirse a lo que Cass sentía por Jev. Amor fue lo que susurró Basilio cuando Jev cayó y Castiel estuvo inconsolable por un tiempo. El amor de esa manera tan mortal, de esa manera tan humana en seres celestiales podría ser peligroso, catastrófico, llevaba a que fueran soldados muy poco eficientes, soldados que desobedecían. Les dejaba a un paso de la caída definitiva.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Pasar tanto tiempo en la tierra te está afectando—gruñó Castiel sacudiendo con furia la falda de su vestido—En lugar de pedir que me quede deberías buscar una manera de volver al cielo…conmigo—pidió haciendo que Jev negara—Por favor, Dabria dijo algo sobre poder recuperar las alas, ¿podrías hablar con ella? Jev, te extraño.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Podrías quedarte aquí conmigo—pidió Jev mirándola con ilusión—Te cuidaré siempre, Castiel, tendríamos la eternidad para nosotros—Cass arrugó el gesto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Qué clase de eternidad podría brindarnos el estar condenados hasta el fin de los tiempos?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Por favor, Castiel—pidió Jev acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mano—Si te quedas conmigo no habrá nadie más, ni humanas ni nada—se inclinó presionando su frente sobre la de la mujer haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos suspirando—Podríamos ser parte de los humanos, formar una vida. No tiene por qué ser un castigo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Castiel lo pensó, dudó mientras se imaginaba aquello haciendo que las cosas resultaran terroríficas. Negó con la cabeza alejándose de Jev, sintiendo miedo escalar por su cuerpo mientras su garganta se cerraba, recordando las monstruosas marcas en la espalda de Jev cuando lo condenaron, imaginándose lo que era estar enjaulado en una sola apariencia, en un recipiente que no podía sentir absolutamente anda mientras te brincaban quince días al año para poseer a alguien más.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Soy un ángel—sentenció Castiel haciendo que el brillo en los ojos de Jev se apagara—Nuestro lugar es cuidando a los humanos, no formando parte de ellos—sacudió la cabeza, comenzando a enojarse—Luego se casan con los humanos y siguen creando nefilims cuando esas criaturas están prohibidas. Luego nos vemos en necesidad de castigarlos disminuyendo nuestro número, ¿no te das cuenta de que a los humanos ni siquiera les importas?—cuestionó atónita—Son egoístas, arrogantes, asesinos, ¿cómo puedes siquiera amarlos cuando se matan unos a otros?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Castiel sacudió la cabeza con la determinación de volver a casa, de aparentar que aquel encuentro no había ocurrido. Anduvo hacia la puerta dispuesta a irse. La imagen que había hecho de Jev caía sin más sintiendo que ya no era el arcángel que solía teñir sus plumas de rosa, ya no era nada de lo que alguna vez admiró porque ahora era un caído.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿No había preferido a los humanos sobre él dejándolo solo en el cielo? ¿Por qué le sorprendía aquella postura? Un ligero rencor comenzaba a trepar desde la planta de sus pies hasta su pecho anidando en su corazón.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Un día, Castiel, mirarás a los ojos el esplendor de la creación humana—habló Patch sin girarse a mirarla mientras ella aferraba la puerta—Mirarás a la humanidad a los ojos y te enamorarás de ella. Y ahí entenderás por qué los preferí a ellos sobre el cielo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Blasfemias—gruñó Castiel—Tienes suerte de ser un condenado sino me habría encargado de ti ya mismo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin más desapareció de aquel lugar mientras las palabras de Jev se mantuvieron dentro de él sin importancia hasta años después.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En el momento en que Jev comenzaba a acechar a la que sería su víctima para convertirse en humano, Castiel miró a los ojos el esplendor de la humanidad y, tal y como el caído dijo, se enamoró de ella.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>El impala estaba cargado, Dean se mantenía junto al auto mientras miraba frente a él a los demás despedirse.</p><p>Nora había resultado una chica muy lista y agradable a contrario de su novio, congenió de inmediato con Gabriel, al que una vez liberado no le cerró la boca y Sam no dejó ni a sol ni a sombra. Justo en ese instante parecían estar pegados el uno con el otro como siameses mientras Nora les sonreía y le agradecía a Gabe por haberle sanado cuando volvieron a casa.</p><p>Su madre se encontraba ya en el vehículo dormida, había sido demasiado para ella entre torturas de los letrados y la golpiza de los demonios que Castiel la había dormido después de sanarla, alegando que tenía que descansar. No le sorprendería que durara todo el camino a Kansas en ese estado.</p><p>Todo parecía estar bien para Dean pero inevitablemente sus ojos fueron al porche de aquella casa escalofriante encontrando a Castiel sujeto de las manos con Patch, hablaban en voz baja con las cabezas muy juntas, sonreían haciendo que Dean sintiera el estómago revuelto y las inmensas ganas de acercarse y colocarse entre ambos.</p><p>Nora, aprovechando la breve discusión entre Gabriel y Sam, miró sobre su hombro encontrando a su novio y a Castiel charlando antes de abrazarse. Sonrió levemente, sintiendo consuelo de que Patch tuviera amigos que comprendieran todo lo que había pasado, que fueran similares a él y estuvieran dispuestos a ayudarlo. Si bien no le habían dicho demasiado a ella, pudo notar que tanto Patch como Castiel eran muy buenos amigos.</p><p>—Amigos cercanos—había dicho el hombre de gabardina mientras Gabriel, entre dientes, susurraba <em>muy cercanos.</em></p><p>Se separaron, Patch fue de inmediato hacia ella abrazándola, comenzando a conversas con Gabriel, hablando de los viejos tiempos y lo divertido que había sido Francia el siglo pasado.</p><p>Dean sonrió levemente al ver a Cass caminar hacia donde se encontraba, sus brazos picaban por envolverlo pero los mantuvo para él dejando que el pelinegro se colocara muy cerca de él, rozando su brazo con el propio, haciendo que el calor que emanaba de él le cobijara.</p><p>Miró el rostro del ángel antes de contemplar al frente.</p><p>— ¿Te duele?—cuestionó el cazador atrayendo su atención.</p><p>Cass lo miró con el ceño fruncido sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.</p><p>—Verlo con ella—aclaró Dean señalando con la barbilla la imagen de Patch abrazando a Nora— ¿Duele verlo con ella?</p><p>—No entiendo a qué te refieres—murmuró Cass poniendo su entera atención en Dean— ¿Por qué me dolería ver a Patch con Nora?</p><p>Dean se ruborizó sin saber muy bien por qué, sintiendo que el ángel era tan inocente en algunas ocasiones que parecía una broma que no comprendiera lo más obvio.</p><p>—Tú quieres a Patch—señaló el cazador suspirando—Debe ser duro ver a la persona que quieres con alguien más.</p><p>Castiel frunció aún más el entrecejo sintiendo que lo que Dean decía no era del todo lógico.</p><p>Claro que hubo un tiempo donde ver a Patch, bueno a Jev, para él, con alguien más había sido doloroso, incluso verlo preferir a la humanidad que estar en el cielo con él dolió de manera poco agradable pero ene se momento no era lo que Dean pensaba.</p><p>Después de siglos pudo definir que lo que llegó a sentir por aquel arcángel había sido amor pero eso ya no estaba, ni siquiera había algo que despertara la misma intensidad que sintió antes. Si bien seguía habiendo una reacción física sobre él ante el hecho de mirar a Patch, no se asemejaba ni un poco a lo que llegó a sentir antes…a lo que sentía ahora por alguien más.</p><p>—Patch fue algo más que un crush angelical para mí, Dean—admitió Castiel sobresaltando al cazador—Diría que hubo amor pero ahora lo quiero por otra cosa. Creo que le querré siempre de maneras que no vas a entender así como él me querrá de una forma diferente a la que quiere a Nora.</p><p>Castiel miró a los ojos a Dean viéndose reflejado en el verdor de sus pupilas, muy similar al de las praderas en primavera, aun manteniendo el brillo de la esperanza y la vida centellando en el fondo, atrayendo a Castiel como la luz en la oscuridad.</p><p>—Le debo a Jev el haberte conocido, Dean—aclaró Castiel haciendo que el cazador sonriera de manera nerviosa—Tal vez no te agrade pero él me acercó a los humanos, me hizo odiarlos, claro, pero…pero sus últimas palabras marcaron algo.</p><p>Miró a Patch charlando con Gabriel antes de que éste atrapara su mirada. Ambos se contemplaron en la distancia, Patch sonreía ladinamente mientras sus ojos brillaban como obsidianas mientras Castiel se mantenía impasible con esa pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos centellando como estrellas. Se dijeron demasiado con ese gesto, perdonaron unas cosas, olvidaron otras y Castiel se sintió aliviado cuando lo vio abrazar a Nora con la misma fuerza que él usó para sacar a Dean de la perdición.</p><p>— ¿Qué te dijo?—cuestionó Dean irremediablemente interesado.</p><p>—Dijo que un día miraría el esplendor de la humanidad a los ojos y me enamoraría de ella a tal punto en que entendería el por qué dejó el cielo por ella—sonrió antes de ladear el rostro y mirar a Dean—Años después te conocí—Dean sonrió—Y fuiste toda la humanidad para mí.</p><p>Dean, ignorando que aquello era un secreto entre ambos, tomó el rostro de Castiel con ambas manos y lo besó sellando una promesa no establecida, un sentimiento que floreció entre ellos desde el momento en que se miraron a los ojos donde Castiel se enamoró de la humanidad y Dean de lo divino; lo besó frente a su hermano y Gabriel, que contemplaban atónitos la escena; lo besó frente a una chica que acababa de conocer que sonreía con ternura. Y, sin duda, lo besó ante el crush angelical de Castiel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La verdad me divertí escribiéndola jsjs, realmente creo que Cass hubiera tenido un crush con Patch sí o sí, así que espero que ustedes también la disfrutaran como yo c:</p><p>Ésta historia también la pueden encontrar en wattpad con el mismo nombre, perdí acceso a mi cuenta así que no he podido ingresar ;-;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>